My Wolf Friend
by FOUNDinLOVEx3
Summary: My First Twilight Fic. Riana Fay is bookworm. She was the type of girl, who is always on her own and does not have any friends. However, when she is taking a trip into the forest, she meets something that she had never expected. Jacob/OC
1. Riana Fay

**Hi everyone. This is a reupload, I didn't want to delete the story completely, just reupload the chapters for you.**

**Thank you everyone, for the lovely messages honestly it is great to see that there are people out there in the same situation. (wipes away a tear)**

**Anyway, here we go again, back to the start!**

**Enjoy people!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Wolf Friend<strong>

**Description: **First Twilight Fic. Riana Fay is bookworm. She was the type of girl, who is always on her own and does not have any friends. However, when she is taking a trip into the forest, she meets something that she had never expected. Jacob/OC

**Introduction**

Riana Fay loved to read. In La Push, where she lived, there was a bookstore where she would always go there and either work there from opening hours until it was closing time or just spend her time reading books that she'd either read many times or just to recite over. She loved books. She loved to hide among the bookshelves and take deep breaths of the old musty smell of paper and ink. She just loved to learn new things. Stuff she never knew. She could ask a question about anything. She thrived on knowledge. It was one of the reasons why, she did not have many friends.

All the other teens of her age were happy going out to parties or drinking under age. They would always mock how Riana stayed at home and just read for hours on end. When she came to school, they'd always liked to graffiti her locker putting 'freak' or 'loser' on it or take her glasses, take her books and even push her over. She soon learned to stay inside during the school day and only go out when all the others had were out with their friends.

Riana was pretty, she wasn't the prettiest girl in her school but she was one of them but you could not see that as she hides her beauty away by wearing clothes that covered her head to toe and wearing big spectacles. Her skin was light russet colour that contrasted with her hair, that was ebony colour but the one thing that would make you stop and look twice was her eyes, they were an emerald colour. People thought she wore contacts but she would tell them 'No, they're real'.

Now, she was walking through the forest, her book bag over her shoulder, stepping on the branches that had fallen, each snapping every time she walked. She stood still for a moment and listened for to the delightful sound of the forest, hearing the songbirds composing their melody of tweets and squawks. The rustle of the leaves on the forest floor as a small squirrel scurried across it. Nothing in the way of sound seemed to be different, but the air felt thicker, denser, like a thick woolly blanket that laid over the scene.

She quickly spotted the fallen tree where she found when she was little after wondering into the forest after a hard day of school. She sat down onto the tree, pulling off her book bag of her shoulders and settled it on to the mossy ground. Checking the time on her watch, she saw it was it was half past 6. Everyone will be out by now, she thought. She decided not to go the bookstore today as she felt she needed a bit of fresh air. Sighing, she un-zipped her bag and took out her one of the books she borrowed from the bookstore, pushing her glasses up to her face with her index finger, she opened the book and started to read.

Then a loud snap made her look up abruptly, spinning my head all around, but saw nothing except the trees. Her eyes narrowed, tucking a strand of her black lock of hair behind her ear and carried on reading.

_Snap._

Looking up again, she saw nothing, again.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

This time Riana kept her eyes up, peering all around me. The sound was definitely not from a squirrel this time, but something bigger, much bigger.

Turning her head in every direction, she still saw nothing. "Hello?"

There was no response, just silence. She bit her lip, wondering what to do. She has heard stories of attacks of fishermen being killed by a bear in Forks but could it be in La Push as well?

"Is anyone there?" She called, hoping someone would answer.

Again, there was silence.

The wind picked up, making Riana shiver even though she was wearing a grey jumper with jeans and black pumps. Not suitable clothing for walking through the forest but she did not care, she just wanted peace from the world. The trees bustled around her, watching her surroundings carefully. What did one do if confronted by a giant bear? What if there were wolves in here too?

That is when she heard it, a low feral growl. Her green eyes widen as she turned towards the sound then she stumbled back in terror.

There was a giant, horse sized wolf staring at her from the bushes.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Thank you for reading this!<strong>

**R xoxo**


	2. The Wolf

Riana's breathing increased as she stared in horror at the giant animal. It was too large to be a normal wolf though there was something slightly human about its eyes. It stepped closer, growling again when she took a step away from it, shaking from cold and now from the growing fear that threatened to overtake her.

It towered above her by at least three to four feet. Its shoulders were as wide as nearly four of me stood in a row. The haunches were big and obviously full of muscle as the russet-coloured fur quivered over it.

'What is this thing? Why is it here? Where did it come from? Why is it so _huge_?'

Without thinking, Riana bolted, leaving her belongings behind and charged through the trees in desperation to get away from the giant animal. She screamed as something pounced on her, knocking her off her feet.

She quickly rolled onto her back, staring up in terror at the giant wolf. "Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm going to die!" She whimpered, crawling away from it.

Desperately, she tried running again, hearing its giant footsteps behind her. She sped up; the adrenaline was feeding her as she crashed through the trees loudly.

She was almost home.

The wolf howled but it only fuelled her fear which was the only thing keeping her running so long. She ducked behind a tree, leaning against it for support and trying to spot the animal in the dark.

It was silent around her, no small snaps to give some kind of inkling as to where the wolf was treading. I was going to be dinner for a wolf, she thought. She was going to be eaten by a giant wolf and there was no one here that would miss her.

Except her dad.

She relaxed slightly, calming down her breathing. She thought the giant wolf had gone now. Sighing, she closed her eyes, Riana could not quite shake off the feeling that she was being watched. Turning her head, she screamed loudly when she saw the wolf standing in front of her.

She backed up terror until her back hit against the tree. She saw there was nowhere out between her and this wolf, with no option, she gave up. She turned her head and whimpered. "Please don't hurt me."

She waited for the wolf to attack her, but she felt nothing. Opening her eyes, she saw the wolf, standing there, watching her. Riana was confused; she thought that the wolf would have eaten her by now.

"Are you going to hurt me?" She asked. _Great_, she thought. Talking to a wolf that is about to eat her, yeah that is perfect.

However, strangely, the wolf seemed to understand her as it shook its head to the side.

"Wow, you can understand me?" She asked, still not believing it. The wolf nodded as in yes.

Soon, without realising, she reached out her hand and hesitated, whether or not to stroke it. The wolf leaned its face forward, making her hand touch its head. Riana looked at the creature before her, in awe. She ran her fingers through the wolf's fur, it was so soft, and soon she heard the wolf purring in what sounded like pleasure.

"You know, you're not as scary as I thought," Riana said more to herself, still running her hands through its fur. Then, its tongue rolled out and licked her face from her chin to her hairline, leaving a trail of saliva on her face.

"Ew! What was that for?" She squealed but after started laughing. She wiped the slime off her face with the back of her hand. A low throaty sound emitted from the wolf, it sounded like it was laughing at her.

"Are you laughing at me?" She said, wiping the back of her hand on her leg.

The creature nodded and continued to laugh and then it ran its muzzle against her cheek. Its fur was soft. Again, she reached up and stroked its course, but soft, fur. It glided easily through her fingers, a soft perfect texture.

The she remembered that she did not have any of her stuff. Damn, I must have left it back there, she thought.

"Um…I think I left my bag back there, do you think-" Before she could finish, the wolf took off in the other direction where she came. It was not long before the wolf came back with her bag.

"Thank you," She said, grabbing the bag from the wolf's mouth. She sat down on the floor and opened her bag, reaching her hand inside. She dug inside looking for something to eat. Soon she found her sandwich that she made and a bottle of cool water.

She took a bite of her sandwich as she watched the wolf looking at the ground for something to eat. After taking the bite of her sandwich, she could not help but feel sorry for the creature, so she quickly looked inside of her bag to see if there was anything, she could give to the wolf. She pulled out the other sandwich that she made; Riana always packed two just in case she ever got hungry.

"Um...do you want my other one?" She asked, the wolf turned and look at her, slowly it approached her as she n wrapped her other sandwich. She held out the sandwich for the wolf, it sniffed it curiously before opening its mouth and devouring it whole.

"I guess that didn't help much, did it?" She asked sheepishly, it shook his head. She glanced down at her watch; it was now 8:00pm. Oh, crap!

"Sorry but I have to go home now," She told the wolf, standing up and wiping off the crumbs on her legs. "Bye," She smiled and grabbed her bag and started to walk but stopped, which way does she go? She has never gotten this deep in the forest before.

"Um, can you help me find my way out?" She turned and asked the wolf. It grinned again, and started sitting down on its front paws and flicking its head to the left.

"Do you want me to get on your back?" She asked, slightly scared of that idea, but excited in a way. It nodded, thinking for a moment, she then approached it and pulled herself up onto its back.

Damn it was high.

"Ok….I'm ready, just don't kill me" She said, taking a deep breath before gripping onto the wolf fur and burying her face into its neck. It let out a laughed before setting off, running through the trees. It felt like she was flying as the wind flew through her hair. She felt an urge to look up but she decided no and held tighter onto the wolf.

Then it seemed, as though in a matter of minutes, we were at the edge of the forest across from my house.

"Wow, that was fast," She muttered as she looked at the time and saw that it was only 8:20. The wolf chuckled again as she carefully slid off its back. She straightened out her clothes, as her clothes and hair looked a bit hectic from the wind, before turning to the wolf.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," She said, feeling little down as that she might not see the wolf again.

The wolf nodded before nuzzling his muzzle against her cheek. She wrapped her arms around the wolf. It was so warm. Reluctantly she let go, smiling sadly at the wolf, the wolf whined a little.

"Bye," She said and walked away from the wolf.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you thinkkkk please :)<p> 


	3. La Push High

The next morning, Riana laid there in her bed, replaying last night's events. A smile grew on her face when she thought of the wolf; the softness of its fur between her fingers, she giggled when she remembered the wolf licking her face.

She wanted to see the wolf again.

She rolled out of bed, grabbing her glasses from the side and put them on, adjusting them to her face. She heard clashes of dishes from the kitchen. She sighed.

"Dad's trying to cook again," She mumbled. She quickly ran downstairs, into the kitchen. She shook her head at the sight before her, her dad was picking up broken dishes.

"Um, I was trying to make us breakfast," He said sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and walked towards him, helping him pick up the rest of the broken pieces.

"How many times do I have to tell you dad, you can't cook," She said, putting the pieces in the bin. "And besides, I don't feel like breakfast today," She said.

"Why not, you always have breakfast," He said, fixing his suit, sweeping off fluff or anything that didn't look like on his suit.

Riana shrugged, leaning against the wall, she watched her dad pack his case "I'm going to the library tonight, I think I'll probably be closing it again as well," She said.

"Okay hun, well I think I'm gonna be late anyway, I have a meeting tonight," He said, closing his case before looking at her. Riana smile fell as he wasn't going here tonight. He knew she didn't like it but he was happy and that's what she wanted. Though, Riana hated when he had meetings, she didn't like being in the house on her own. She wanted her dad to be here.

"Okay then dad, I love you," She gave him a fake smile. He came up to her and gave a quick kiss, hugging her.

"Don't spend too much time in that forest, I don't want you missing when I get back," He said before closing the door and heading to his car to go to work.

Sighing, she went upstairs and got ready for school, brushing her teeth in the bathroom. Then putting her hair into a loose bun, she wore the same clothes as usual; jeans and an oversized jumper. She didn't care what people thought because they've already classed her as the 'freak' or 'loser'. She gave herself one last look before she grabbed her school bag and walked out of the door.

It was not a long walk to La Push High; she did not live too far from it. Though she hated walking there because the cars would come past, beeping at her, shouting verbal names out to her but she ignored them. She knew who was saying it but she was not going to let herself become down because of them.

Soon she was at La Push High, she walked to her locker, ignoring the graffiti on the locker, the graffiti that she has to look at everyday because once she asked the janitor to clean it off and he did but the next day it was replaced with new graffiti and they used permanent marker to make it more difficult to take off the graffiti.

Sighing, Riana grabbed her books and walked to her first class. English.

When she entered the room, it was already filled with students that she did not really like. However, her teacher, Miss James, was the only person who was nice to her.

"Oh, hello Riana" She said, smiling at her.

"Hi miss," Riana replied shyly, before taking a seat at the front. She heard some students mimic her and laugh but she ignored it. That's all she could do.

"Right now class, since we have been reciting the play Romeo & Juliet, I've decided to give you an assignment," The class groaned, but she carried on. "And the homework is, you going to be in pairs and I am going to pick a scene from the play and you have to act it out but you must put a modern interpretation on the scene." A murmur of excitement went around the room. "Everyone good with that? Good," She finished before sorting out some papers on her desk.

"But miss? What if we don't want to?" A girl asked, folding her arms.

"Well then Amy, you are going to have to write me a 2,000 word essay saying why you couldn't do what I asked you." Miss James answered. Amy's mouth dropped. Riana could not help but laugh a little at her face.

"What are you laughing freak?" She said making Riana stop laughing and slid lower into her seat.

"Anyway, l am going to read out the names who you're paired up with, so listen up class, I am not repeating." She said opening her book. "Okay, Amy and…Tyler you will be performing the scene where Juliet is confiding the Nurse."

"What? Miss, I am so not playing a girl!" Tyler yelled. Amy scowled at him and told him to 'suck it up', even though she wasn't up to working with someone who didn't even know how to open his own locker.

"Carrying on…" Miss James rolled her eyes and carried on reading out the names of the students until she got to two last names she planned to put to together. "And, finally, Riana you'll go with Jacob, you will be doing the scene where Romeo and Juliet meet. Right everyone okay? Good, now everyone move next to your partners and get started."

Everyone started moving to sit with their partners and immediately started talking whilst Riana stood up slowly and looked around for 'Jacob'. Her eyes diverted to a boy sat at the back on his own, she also noticed that he was staring at her, intently. She gulped and walked over to him, sliding into the seat next to him. She focused on pulling out the Romeo & Juliet script out before looking at Jacob. He gave smile but she ducked my head as she felt a blush coming.

"Hey, I'm Jacob," He said. Riana looked up.

"Riana," She replied shyly, pushing her glasses up to her face.

"That's a beautiful name," Jacob smiled when he saw her saw her blush. Was he flirting with me? She thought.

"So, how are we going to do this, you coming over to mine? Or..?" Jacob trailed off looking at Riana. She looked up at him.

"Um, we can go to each other's houses, but I-I can't tonight I have work tonight," She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, where do you work?" Jacob said, seeming interested where she worked.

"At the library," Riana replied, looking at him, waiting for a reaction.

"Ah that's cool, I work at the mechanics down where I live," Jacob answered, Riana nodded back and smiled. Wow, Jacob seemed different from the others, she thought.

The bell rang.

"Well, how about tomorrow after school, you could come to mine?" Jacob asked, picking up his books. Riana did the same, before they fell in step together, out of the room.

"Um, yeah sure, do you mind if I get a lift with you. I don't own a car," She asked sheepishly, looking around as she notice people was staring at her and Jacob. Jacob did not seem to notice.

"Yeah, sure, just meet me after school tomorrow okay?" Riana nodded. Jacob smiled and walked away to his next class. Leaving Riana to stare off at him, admiring him. She let out a sigh before walking in the other direction to her next lesson.

It was lunch and Riana went off to her usual place, the library, but she bumped into someone on the way, making her drop all of her stuff on the floor.

Great.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," A girl said, bending down to help pick her stuff up.

"It's okay," Riana said shyly, before looking at the girl then carry on picking up her books. She could hear a murmur of laughter from the students as they walked past.

"I'm Kim," She said, not noticing the students, as she handed her books to Riana.

"Riana," Riana replied, giving her a small smile after receiving the books.

"Hey, I remember you, you're in my maths class!" She said, looking at Riana a while, who was shifting nervously.

"Um, yeah I am," Riana looked around nervously, noticing if people were starting at their interaction. Kim's eyes followed where she was looking and was about to ask why but someone was shouting her.

"Kim, babe, you coming?" A russet coloured boy shouted. Kim turned around and nodded. "Yeah I'm coming! Hey, do you-," She looked back at Riana to ask if she wanted to sit with her but the girl was already gone.

Her face scrunched in confusion but she turned around and walked to her boyfriend, giving him a peck on the cheek before walking beside him outside to sit at their usual spot.

"Hey babe, who were you talking to?" The boy asked, already eating a sandwich he looked hungry for to eat.

"Oh, Jared, that was a girl called Riana, she's in my maths. I bumped into her. I was gonna ask if she wanted to sit with us but she was gone," She said before sitting down on the bench. Jared wrapped his arm around her and shrugged.

"Maybe she went to find her friends," He said simply. Kim thought a little and nodded. She still had a feeling that, that is not where she was going.

It was end of the day and Riana came walking out of the school doors, watching the students rush past her to go shopping or go out with their friends. Riana sighed and carried on walking. She did not have friends at school they would pick on her for being alone or going to library saying 'why did you even go to the library, the library is for _losers_' She tucked a strand of hair behind ear and looked ahead.

She saw Jacob stood at his motorbike, laughing with his friends. His eyes met hers and he gave her a smile before continuing to talk to his friends. Riana pushed her glasses up to her face before carrying on walking out of the school and to the library.

"Hey Jacob, who's the girl?" His friend Quil asked, smirking, looking in the direction as him. Jacob rolled his eyes at him.

"Just this girl who I'm partners with in English-"

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Riana," He answered.

"Ah, so I guess you're over Bella then?" Another boy asked, he was Embry.

Jacob did not answer only he gave him a look and Embry did not carry on. He looked on where Riana was walking and watched her walk out of school until she was not in his eye sight.

He was definitely going to make an appearance tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY<strong>


	4. The Library

The library was quiet, not many people interested in buying/borrowing books when they could waste their money on clothes and new accessories. Riana didn't mind though; when it was really quiet she would sit at the counter and read a book.

Riana entered the shop, making the door bell chime when she entered, alerting the owner of the library, Miss Caroline. "Riana dear, back from school?"

"Hey Caroline, yeah…" Riana came around the counter and plopped herself in her usual seat and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked, looking at her. Riana shook her head.

"Nothing.." She replied, looking away.

"Now, don't lie to me, I know you and I can see right through you Riana." Caroline stated. Man, how can this woman see right through me? Riana thought.

Riana sighed. "Well….Caroline, it's just that I wish that people would like me, you know. People see me a freak a loser, but I'm not. I just people would see me…for me."

Caroline walked over to her and embraced her in a motherly hug. "It's okay, you don't need them, and listen." Caroline looked at her. "If they can't see you're a special young girl like I do. Then they don't deserve you." Riana nodded, wiping a few fallen tears off her cheeks.

"Okay, do we have any Romeo + Juliet books?" Riana said, walking off where the stacks of books are usually.

"Um, yes they are in the English section, why?" Caroline shouted.

"Well I'm doing a project with this boy-"

"_Oh_, I see, what's this boy's name?" Caroline asked.

"Jacob and no, he's not my boyfriend. We have to re act a scene from the play what our teacher set us." Riana said, running her fingers on the 'R' section and let out a 'aha' when she found the book she was looking for. She pulled out the book and walked back to Caroline who was sat at her desk.

"Ah, and will I ever get to meet this Jacob boy?" Caroline asked, sorting out some files out on the desk where she was seated.

"Uh yeah maybe but I'm going over to his house tomorrow. Maybe I can bring him to the library." Riana suggested, looking over to her.

"Yeah of course you can dear," Caroline looked up at her and gave her a smile.

You could say that Caroline is the only person who doesn't treat her differently as Riana felt that Caroline was the only one who could understand her; sure she's older than her. But that's what Riana liked about her, she could listen to her moan and weep about her life and still Caroline would tell her 'life is always hard, but you're just have to move on'.

It was 6 in the evening, just another hour left till closing time. Riana sighed and looked over at Caroline, who was almost dozing off. She noticed how tired she was and walked over to her and put her hand her shoulder, making her jump in surprise. "Caroline, why don't you go home, I close tonight." She said. Caroline shook her head.

"No, dear. I'm fine, just a little bit tired that's all." Caroline let out a yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"Come on, you're tired, look I'll close up and you can have an early night." She said. Caroline looked over at her and smiled.

"Okay, but make sure you close up and get home safely, I don't want you getting hurt on your way home." Caroline said. She got her handbag and walked over to Riana and gave her a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye, leaving Riana alone in the library.

What am I going to do in the last hour?

Though it wasn't long for Riana to find something to do, as there were no customers that came in, that evening. So Riana closed up early, she locked up, humming whilst turning the key and turning on the alarm and started to walk home.

Though what she didn't know was that someone was lurking in the shadows.

As Riana stepped in the front door, holding her school bag in one hand that contained the Romeo + Juliet book with her other school books. In the other, she held a paper bag containing two books for each of them. Despite Riana's love for books, her father didn't share the same interest, only grudgingly reading when Riana sat down with him and he would listen to her read.

"Dad?" Riana shouted, seeing if he was going to be home for once.

Silence.

Riana sighed. Her dad wasn't in. "I guess he's going to be late tonight." She said to herself and she looked around the empty house. She walked upstairs to her bedroom and dumped her stuff beside her bed and fell back onto her bed. She looked up at ceiling, running a hand through her long ebony hair, chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully. Her room was done in light red and white, two of her favourite colours. She was mostly about red though and padded over to her bed, sitting down on it.

Just as she began closing her eyes, Riana felt as though someone was watching her, snapping them open instantly. She stood up from the bed and walked over to stare out the window; eyebrows quirked in confusion, knowing the exhaustion had to be getting to her from all the thinking.

"I'm losing it." She muttered, not seeing anyone through darkness, and began walking away from it when something caught her eye.

Through the darkness, she saw two glowing dark eyes, feeling as though her heart might leap out of her chest. It was a beautiful russet coloured wolf standing outside of her and it was staring at her. Riana couldn't help running her hand down the smooth glass of the window, a soft smile spreading across her lips.

"It came back," She muttered, her smile widening.

The wolf fascinated her, drew her in, making her wonder why it had come back to her? How did it know where she lived?

"What's it doing here?" She whispered, feeling something emanating from the animal, a pull toward the window even though she couldn't just leap out of it.

She wanted to go out to it to the wolf, but also didn't want to wake anyone up in the house. Taking a deep breath, Riana grunted a little as she opened her window, sticking her head out. She watched as the wolf slowly came toward her, her hand instantly reached her hand out, trying to get close to the wolf, that smile never leaving her face. All she wanted was to feel the wolf's fur through her fingers again.

Just as it looked as though the wolf would come closer to her, it suddenly bolted into the woods, leaving Riana standing at her window completely bewildered. Riana sighed and shut the window, shaking her hair; she walked over to her vanity mirror to grab her brush. Brushing out her hair, she changed into her nightgown and slipped into bed after putting her hair in a braid.

Without a second thought, Riana closed her eyes, her dreams filled with that russet coloured wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASEE :3<strong>


	5. Jacob?

Riana Fay.

He knew exactly who she was; though he'd been so consumed with Bella he hadn't even noticed her…until now. She was truly beautiful with long flowing ebony hair but it was her green eyes that completely stole his breath away. Jacob had amazing vision, especially when phased, and they reminded him of emerald stones. He didn't care if Riana was a loner or classed as the 'freak'. Only thing he wanted was to become closer to her as they are partners for their project.

Jacob stopped as he stared at her house, having been led here once before, and knew what had happened. The way her facial expressions change when she saw him, she had her hair down and it came down her side. She looked absolutely breathtaking and damn near made Jacob phase back into human form just to climb the tree to her room like he used to with Bella.

The moment his eyes landed on Riana, everything changed for Jacob and he wasn't sure how to feel about it. It wasn't gravity holding him to the planet anymore, it was her. He just wanted to be there for her for everything, anything she needed, and Jacob would do just that regardless of how anyone felt about it. Jacob couldn't help what happened or change it. He wouldn't want to either; he deserved to be happy just like everyone else in the world.

One thing was certain and that was Jacob Black had officially imprinted on Riana Fay.

BEEEP!

Riana woke out of her slumber. Groaning she turned to the side, grabbing her glasses before getting a clear vision on the clock. 6:00 AM. Sighing heavily, Riana stretched her arms in the air before slipping out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. She heard the front door close downstairs, before she closed the bathroom door. Dad's come in late, again.

Riana stared in the mirror after doing her business, her thoughts suddenly going to what transpired the previous night. Why did the wolf come back? She wasn't sure why at this point; seriously thinking she might be losing what was left of her mind. Riana decided she wasn't going to ponder about it anymore.

"The wolf's probably gone home to its family or something." She whispered, trying to convince herself, and stepped out of the bathroom just as she heard someone coming up from downstairs.

Her dad was coming up the stairs, tiredly. He didn't even notice his daughter say 'hello' to him. He just walked into the bedroom and collapsed on his bed, not bothered to unclothed. He went straight to sleep.

Riana watched her dad in his room, seeing he was tired. She silently closed the door, before turning away to get ready to school.

Jacob was stood, hidden, in the forest across her house, waiting for her to come out the door. He woke up early just so he could see her. He felt the pull to her and he couldn't stand being away from her. He wanted to see her beautiful face blush when he complimented her again. His mocha eyes widened when he saw her coming out of the door, locking it before setting off to walk to school. Jacob began to follow.

Riana had her hands in her pocket, walking at a steady pace. But she couldn't help the feeling that she was being followed. She heard someone calling her name from behind but she ignored it because she thought it was passer-by's in their cars. However, it was a familiar voice that was calling her. She turned around and her eyes widened.

"Jacob?"

Jacob walked up to Riana so he was stood in front of her. Riana felt a little uncomfortable of how close he was. She adjusted her glasses a little when she saw Jacob was looking at her, his mocha eyes staring at her. Riana looked down at his gaze at her. She felt a blush come up onto her cheeks.

"Hey Riana." His husky voice rang through her ears. She heard Jacob chuckle and felt her face being lifted up to meet his eyes again.

When she looked into his eyes and she couldn't look away, as his eyes bore into hers revealing depths that she had never seen in any pair of eyes. They drew her in; they radiated a depth range of emotions that she did not recognize. It was such a deep amount of intensity that she found herself only seeing Jacob before her. There was nothing outside of them. But now all she could see was how he smiled softly at her. She forced herself to look down, interrupting their intense gaze. "Jacob, w-what are doing here?"

'She felt it too.' Jacob stepped back from her and answered. "Well I felt like walking today and I saw you walking by yourself, so I thought I'd join you and plus we still gotta talk about the project." He replied, showing of her white smile. Riana bit her lip and gave him a small smile.

She nodded, pushing her glasses again and carried on walking, Jacob following by her side. 'This is the first person to ever talk to me, even walk with me'.

The pair started talking about their likes and dislikes. Jacob found out that she loves books; it would explain why she works in the library. He might have to see her in the library some time soon. Though more Jacob knew about her, the more he wanted to be with her, even though she might not feel that way but he was going to try and be there for her. No matter what.

Soon they arrived at school, and Jacob heard some of the pack calling him, he turned around and nodded to them before turning back to Riana, but when he turned back to her, he notice that Riana was already gone.

'Where did she go?' He looked ahead and saw her entering the school, it would have been hard for anyone to notice her but Jacob could spot her anytime.

"Hmm, she can sure make herself blend in." He said to himself.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" Embry said, walking up to him. Although Jacob did not look back at him, only looking for Riana.

"Nothing, hey man I'll catch up with you later." Jacob said, and ran off before Embry could answer him back. Embry watched Jacob run into school, thinking what's up with him. Then it clicked. He'd imprinted.

Riana walked into school, hoping she'd get a reprieve from the name calling and torturing and found herself in the middle of the hallway, trying to get to her first class and she saw the bane of her existence walking her way with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

Amy Woodward.

You met her yesterday. But she is worse than that to Riana. You'll see.

Riana ducked her head to keep from making eye contact because she didn't want to annoy her any more then her presence alone already did. When she stopped in front of her, she knew it really didn't matter.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. It's the freak who spends her time being a complete _loser_." Amy said, dragging the word 'loser' on.

Riana dropped her head even farther when she heard everyone around her snickering. The two most obnoxious laughs were coming from Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Or as everyone else knew them, Olivia Webster and Leslie Stone, Amy's little followers.

Every time she sees them she honestly has to hold her breath to keep from laughing. They are such a cliché from a bad high school related movie it's ridiculous.

As Riana started walking again to go around them, Amy stepped in front of her.

"Hey, I'm not finish with you, where do you think _you're _going?"

"Um, class."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Riana gasped and raised her hand to slap it over her mouth. When she looked up with wide eyes and saw her expression, Riana knew she was in for it.

Riana didn't know what came over her. She never gave her attitude like that before. It was yes or no answers. And if Riana got lucky, she could use head gestures.

"What did you just say to me?" She screeched at Riana.

"Is there a problem here Miss Woodward?"

Maria Stevens. But everyone around here called her Miss. Stevens. She was their photography teacher and practically Riana's mom.

Riana didn't have any friends; she couldn't count Maria as a friend since she's old enough to be her mom and she thought it'd be a little sad and desperate.

"Of course not Miss. Stevens," Amy said in a ridiculously sweet voice.

In Riana's mind she pictured her pouncing on Amy and beating the ever living shit out of her. But Riana knew that, she would never have the courage to actually do it. Just wishful thinking.

Just then the bell rang for 1st period.

"I think you girls should be on your way to class now." Maria said, "Wouldn't want you to be late."

After one more threatening glare thrown Riana's way, she spun around and headed in the opposite direction of her, thank God.

"Thanks Maria that was pretty great timing." Riana said.

"You're welcome my dear, and you shouldn't have to put up with that you know" She said to her.

"I know." Riana mumbled.

Maria knew she was bullied. Maria didn't understand why she was though. She was a nice girl and anyone would be lucky to have her as a friend. Riana didn't have to put up with that and Maria wanted to help her but she wouldn't let her.

Maria stared at her awhile before sighing. "You better get going Sweetie, I will see you 4th period."

"Alright, see you then." Riana turned around to head off to class.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, making the students scurry out of the class room for lunch. Riana lingered behind; she was still packing her things away. Once she did, she walked out of the classroom, walking the opposite direction to the lunchroom. On her way there, she saw Amy and her followers walking her way (probably to lunch) also there was a group of boys following them.<p>

Once they saw Riana, they started laughing, making Riana duck her head in embarrassment and walk faster. But what Riana did not see was one of the boys thrust his leg out in front of her, making her fall down, causing her glasses to fall off her face before she hit the ground.

As she was lying there, she heard them laughing, at her.

"Why don't you watch where you're going loser?" A boy sneered. She recognized that voice. It was Darren Foster, captain of the football squad, dating Amy Wooward.

Riana sat up and started looking for her glasses, but her hand could grab her glasses, someone picked them up.

"Oh, are these yours?" Darren said, she could imagine him having a smirk on his face. Riana mumbled something. "What? I..I didn't quite hear that, I think you to _speak up_."

"Can I have my glasses back?" Riana said. "Please?" She felt vulnerable at this situation. She felt tears coming in her eyes. She would not cry in front of them. Especially them.

"Oh god, are you _crying_? Pfft, how pathetic." She heard Amy say. She heard Olivia and Leslie giggle at what she said.

Riana really hate crying. Especially over the mean things they say and do. Riana didn't like them to know their getting to her, but in some situations she can't help it. Some things they do are just too cruel to ignore.

"Go on, keep crying _loser." _Darren taunted, he really liked messing with her.

"Give back her glasses."

Everyone turned around to the source of the voice, even Riana turned to have a look, but it was blurred because she was not wearing her glasses.

"What did you say?" Darren said, moving towards the person.

"I said, give back her glasses." The boy sounded mad. Riana heard Rick scoff, like usual. Idiot.

"_Oh yeah_, says who?" Darren said. 'Oh no, Darren was challenging him.'

"Us." Riana heard more footsteps and she looked it that direction and saw a blurry group of people stood behind him.

It was dead silent between them.

"Urgh, come on baby, let's go. I'm hungry." Amy said in her 'cute voice'. Darren was still staring at him, but stopped when he felt Amy nudging him. Darren rolled his eyes and shoved her glasses into his chest, before walking away with all his friends trailing behind him.

Riana didn't know what to do; all she could do wait and listen around her.

"Riana?" Riana looked up at the sound of the voice. The figure came closer, before they held someone in front of her face. "Here, your glasses"

Riana grabbed them shyly and put them on her face. She adjusted them before looking up at who stuck up for her.

It was Jacob.

Riana just realised that her face was tear strained. She quickly looked down, feeling embarrassed by what he saw.

"I'm sorry," Riana whispered.

Jacob's eyebrows furrowed but his eyes immediately softened after seeing her.

"Why are you apologising for? It was that assholes fault you fell."

Riana just gaped at him. Everything was her fault, always. Her existence messes up everything. People make it very clear that she is walking disaster.

Riana dropped her head and started gathering her things up again. What she didn't expect was that the others started picking her things up as well. 'Are they helping me?'

When Jacob handed her, her last paper, he looked up and smiled at her. His smile made her feel like she couldn't breath. It was magnificent.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Riana just nodded, wiping her tears away.

"Come on, lets go." Jacob said to her, standing up and reaching his hand out to her.

Riana just stared at him stupidly. 'Did he want to help me up?' Why would he? Nobody ever does after she's in one of these situations. They just laugh, point, laugh again, then the teacher comes and they walk away still laughing her. She looked at his hand again, thinking what to do.

He sighed and thrust his hand forward.

"Can you please just take my hand so I don't just stand here looking like a jackass in front of these?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Riana started lifting her hand hesitantly towards his and he gave her an encouraging smile. When she put her hand on his, he encircled it, she felt like an electric current was running through his palm and fingers.

When he pulled her up, she was nearly swept of the floor and on her feet in a record time. She stumbled a little but Jacob grabbed her shoulders and steady her on her feet.

"Woah, you alright?" he asked.

Riana nodded and bent down to pick up her bag. When she stood back up, her eyes landed on the people behind him, they were staring at her with a sympathetic expression.

She looked back at Jacob and gave him a little smile. "Thank you." She said. Jacob smiled back at her, making her heart melt.

"Well I'm going to go now," She said, "I'll see you after school I guess." Riana dropped her head and started walking away to the library, before she heard someone call her from behind her.

"You're not going to the cafeteria?" He asked. She turned and saw he had a confused look on his face.

Riana shook her head, she didn't like eating in there anymore but at least when in the library she doesn't have people snickering or staring at her. It was just peace and quiet.

"Wait, then where you going?" He asked.

"To the library." She answered simply.

"Don't you eat with your friends?" He asked.

"I-I...don't have any." She said, looking down. Jacob felt his eyes widened, and started to get mad.

"Where do you sit at lunch then?" he asked.

"In the library," Riana said slowly, "Why?"

"Well, today you're not. You are sitting with me and my friend's outside." he said with a determined look on his face.

Riana just stared at him. 'He wanted me to sit with him and his friends? Okay this day is getting weird.'

"O-okay," Riana stuttered out.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. Please review :)<strong>

**Please and Thank you**


	6. Bike?

**Tell me what you think. Please review :)**

**Please and Thank you**

**-Reanne**

* * *

><p>Riana trailed behind Jacob and his friends; she could not help but look nervously around to see if people were staring at them. 'I can't believe I'm doing this, maybe I should go back inside'. She was about to turn around by she jumped when a voice caught her attention.<p>

"You okay Riana?" One of Jacob's friends asked her.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine...thank you" Riana said, giving the boy a smile before adjusting her glasses.

He smiled before introducing himself to her. "I'm Quil." Riana smiled and nodded. He watched as Riana was looking nervously around again, as in seeing if the students were staring at her. He nudged her with his hand on her shoulder, catching her attention again. "Hey, don't feel nervous around us, we're alright, they won't do anything." He said, giving her a reassuring look.

"It's not that…it's just...I'm sorry" Riana said, feeling a little embarrassed but she managed to give Quil, a smile to show she was okay.

Jacob walked up to the two, smiling at Quil and gave him a nod and then he looked at Riana before leading her to a picnic bench that was situated by overgrown boys or men and two of them had girls with them, obviously Riana assumed they are their girlfriends.

"Hey, I told you he did it!" One of boys said, whilst the other grinned widely and nodded at him before looking at Riana.

"About time you stopped brooding over the vam-OW I mean girl!" He covered, after feeling a hard nudge in his side by his girlfriend. "What?" The girl just shook her head.

"Uh…did what?" Riana asked Jacob, confused by what the two grinning boys was talking about.

"Um, nothing." He said. Riana looked at Jacob a little longer and she knew he was hiding something from her but she let it pass.

"Guys, this is Riana." Jacob said and Riana just smiled shyly at them. They all waved and said 'Hey'. Then the two boys, who were grinning at Riana and Jacob, were now walking up to them.

'Wow they are so _big_' Riana felt extraordinarily small between them.

"Riana, this is Jared and Embry." Jacob said, and again she smiled shyly at the two boys who was grinning back her.

"Hi." Riana said, shyly. They both just grinned at her and nodded then they took Jacob away, whilst Riana was stood on her own, looking lost at what to do.

"Riana!" Riana looked at the direction of the voice and saw it was the same girl who she bumped into yesterday. The girl turned around and a smile appeared on her face when she saw Riana.

"Hey!" She said, before walking over to her. "You know, I was going to ask you if you wanted to sit with us yesterday, but I guess Jacob beat me to it." She said, letting out a little laugh, making Riana laugh a little.

"I guess..." Riana said.

"Well, come sit down." Kim grabbed her hand and dragged her to sit where she and Jared sat before. There was girl who she saw before with Embry sat across from her. She looked a little shy but gave Riana a smile when she sat down. Her hair was wavy and black, breast length. Her skin colour was a little lighter than the rest of them, but other than that Riana thought she was pretty, as well as she did for Kim.

"Oh Riana, this is Vanessa." Vanessa waved at Riana, giving her a smile.

"Hi." Riana said to her, moving her glasses a little.

"Hey, gosh I love your hair!" Vanessa said as her eyes wondered at her ponytail, which cascaded down her shoulder.

"Um, really?" Riana said, fiddling with her ponytail. Vanessa nodded vigorously, looking at Kim then back at her.

"Yeah, oh my god, you gotta let me do your hair!" Vanessa said, excitedly. Riana was about to say something but Vanessa was already looking through her bag Kim started noticed that Riana looked a little bewildered at Vanessa's excitement over her hair.

Kim leaned over to her. "Ness, stop. I don't think she wants her hair done." She said, making Vanessa look up at her then at Riana. She saw Riana's face then mumbled 'fine' and closed up her bag, folding her up and making a 'hmph' sound.

Riana bit her lip then spoke up. "Um...maybe you can do my hair another time?" Riana didn't like making people upset, it just wasn't her. Vanessa smiled and nodded at her new friend.

Jacob, Jared and Embry came back and sat down on the bench. Embry sat down next to Vanessa, giving her a big smooch on the lips. Jared came over to Kim and started pecking her lips many times. And Jacob came and sat next to Riana, smiling big her, making Riana shyly duck her head down in embarrassment.

Jacob smiled at her shyness.

"Urgh can you stop sticking your tongues down each other throats, I don't feel like throwing up my sandwich today." A boy said, with his face disgusted by the sight. The couples stopped at turned at looked at him, rolling their eyes.

Riana whispered to Jacob. "What's his name?" She asked.

"Oh that's Paul. Don't worry about him, he's always grumpy." Jacob said, making Jared and Embry laugh.

Paul ignored his comment and mumbled something under his breath before eating his sandwich.

Riana felt nearly all eyes on her and she didn't know what to do, only adjust her glasses and look down at her lap.

"So Riana," Jacob started, making Riana look at him "We were all wondering if you would like to sit with us at lunch from now on?" he asked.

Riana just stared at all them wide eyed. 'They want me to sit with them? Won't that ruin their reputation? Everyone will make fun of them for it. Although, it's really hard to imagine anyone making fun of them.'

"Are you serious?" Riana whispered.

"Of course," Jacob said with conviction.

"Yeah, please Bella, it will be fun." Kim said with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, pleasee" Vanessa pleaded, doing the same thing as Kim with her eyes.

"I-I-" Riana stuttered.

"Come on Riana." Jared said, snaking his arm around Kim.

"It has to be better than sitting in the library Riana," Quil said with a warm smile.

Out of the corner of her eye, Riana saw Embry give Paul a shove.

"Yeah, it will be great." Paul said in a bored tone.

Riana looked at them a little longer, trying to see if they really meant it.

_No Riana, this has happened before._

Riana shook her head. "I... I-I'm sorry, I- I have to go," She said, before picking up her bag and standing up. She was about to go but she felt something hot grab her hand. She gasped as she turned around and saw Jacob holding her hand.

"Riana..." Jacob said, looking at her. Riana looked back at him, then looked at everyone else. They were all looking at her , the faces was covered with confusion and

"I-I'm sorry, I'll see you after school." Riana said, before running off, into the school.

Jacob stood up; about to go after her, but a hand at his wrist stopped him. He looked back and saw it was Kim. Kim shook her head and look ahead of him, telling him to leave her.

Jacob felt the urge to just go after her and hold her against his body, telling her everything's okay. He didn't want to see his imprint sad or hurt.

* * *

><p>Riana ran into the girls bathroom and into the stall and sat there on the seat, crying. She didn't know why but she did.<p>

_'Urgh, why do I have to be so stupid?'_

Riana didn't know how long she was in there but the school bell rang, alerting the students to go back to class. Riana came out of the stall and walked over to the sink, grabbing a paper towel; she looked at herself in the mirror and she took her glasses off and slowly began to wipe her eyes.

"Maybe they...really did want me to sit with them and be my friends?" Riana said to herself out loud.

She bit her lip before putting back on her glasses and walked out of the bathroom. She sighed, the hallways were empty and she had Science aswell.

Riana didn't feel like going to Science, especially with Amy and her followers in there. Maria has a free period now, maybe she could let her sit in there for that lesson? Maria would let her anyway.

Riana walked to Maria's classroom and saw her sat at her desk, marking some papers. She breathed in before knocking on her door; Maria looked up at her door and smiled, waving her hand in for her to come in. Riana entered the room.

"Hey, Riana, aren't you meant to be in class right now?" She asked, carrying on marking. Riana nodded and she bit her lip.

"I can't right now, something happened at lunch and I-I-" She was cut off by Maria, walking over to her and giving her a hug and whispered soothing words to her, telling her everything's okay.

"Now, why don't you sit there and tell me what happened, sweetheart." She said, giving her a smile before leading her to her chair behind the desk.

Riana nodded before telling what happened at lunch, how Darren tripped her over, laughing at her because she didn't have her glasses and how Jacob and his friends came and 'saved' her. Then she told her about Jacob asking her to sit with her at lunch and then all his friends wanted her to sit with her from now on.

"You said no? But why Riana?" Maria asked.

"Well, I...I just didn't know what to do. You remember last time someone invited me to sit with them at lunch." Riana said, wincing at the memory flashing back.

Maria nodded before speaking." I know, but Riana you don't know if they are the same as them, for all you know they could have just wanted to be your friend." Riana looked down, feeling a little guilty.

"So what do you say?" Riana asked, feeling unsure what to do.

"I think you should go for it honey," Maria said, moving to Riana. "And besides, this Jacob boy sounds like a good person for sticking up for you." She said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Riana smiled at her.

"Thanks Maria." Just then, the school bell rang, Riana didn't know she talked to Maria for the whole period. "I gotta go meet Jacob now."

"Okay well, good luck and see you tomorrow Riana." Maria said, smiling at her before packing up her stuff away.

Riana waved at her before leaving the classroom and walked through the hallways. She spent the time going over what to say to Jacob, her reason for her actions but by the time she had thought of something she was already outside. She looked for Jacob and saw he was at his spot that she saw him before. She made her way over to him, already feeling the nerves over her.

"Riana?"

Riana looked up at Jacob, smiling sheepishly. "Hi."

Jacob scratched the back of his head and asked. "Do you still wanna come over to mine?"

"Yes, sure," Riana said. His eyes light up.

"Well, come on," Jacob says as he starts walking back towards school.

"Um, where are you going?" Riana asked, following Jacob

"Well, Jared borrowed my bike this morning but he's gone over to Kim's so he left my bike for us." He said as he kept walking. Riana almost froze.

"Bike?" Riana asked.

"Yeah, I drive my bike to school most of the times, why is that a problem?" Jacob asked, looking at Riana, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, it's just that I've never been on a motorbike before." Riana confessed, looking down.

"Well, don't worry; with me you'll be fine." He reassured, showing another smile at her.

Riana nodded before carrying on walking with Jacob. Soon they ended up at a shiny, black and silver bike. Jacob walked over to the bike whilst Riana slowly followed, she could hear her heart in her ears.

'Just breathe Riana'

Jacob lifted up the seat and grabbed a helmet from there and put the helmet on her head. He patted the top of the helmet so it was secure on her head. He smiled at her before he straddled the bike. "Hop on." He said.

Riana just stared at the bike before looking at him with a 'how' look.

"Here, let me help you." He said, as he got off the bike. Riana was expecting Jacob to hold the bike still for her but all of a sudden she felt two strong hands hoist her up by her waist in the air. Riana let out a screamed.

"It's okay, calm down." Jacob said, letting out a laugh. "Here get on." He said as he placed her on the bike. He sat in front of her and the engine roared to life. Riana could feel the vibrations from the bike on to her legs.

"Hold on tight Riana." He said, turning his head to the side to talk to her.

"On to what? And Jacob where is your helmet?" Riana asked. Her voice sounded panicky. He just let out another laugh before answering.

"On to me," He said. Riana slid her arms around his waist, and clung for dear life. He just laughed, revved the engine and took off.

* * *

><p><strong>BTW I have created a celebgossip blog if you want to check that out its called . !<strong>

**Ok until next time!**


	7. Romeo & Juliet

Riana had her eyes closed as she felt the cold wind whip past them. Jake let out a laugh as they went around a corner as he felt her arms grip him tighter around his waist.

Which he liked, very much.

Riana never thought she held onto something so tightly, she could feel Jacob laugh his stomach went up and down. Though she expected him to have maybe a little flab but it wasn't, he was very toned.

'No wonder.'

Then the bike came to a stop and Jacob cut the engine. But Riana didn't open her eyes, as she was still thought they were moving.

"Riana, you can let go now, we've stop. You aren't going to fall." He said, laughing as his hands grabbed her wrists and tugged. Riana let go of her vice grip on her other hand and brought them to her sides.

Jake got off the bike and turned to her. He took the helmet off of her head and hung it on the handle bars. He held out his hand to help Riana off the motorcycle. Riana adjusted her glasses before taking it and tried to swing her right leg over the bike.

Yeah, didn't go so well.

As Riana tried to swing her leg, it got caught and made her tumble into Jacob. He caught her just in time before they would fall onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry thank you." Riana said, getting back onto her feet.

"Well come on then, let's go in." Jacob said, before grabbing both of their bags. Riana followed him, silently.

"Dad, you home?" Jacob called out as they went through the doorway. There was no reply. "Hm, he must be at Harry's" He said to himself. Jacob led her into the living room and told her to sit down. Riana sat down, folding her arms onto her thighs.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" He asked, walking into the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine thank you," Riana called out to him. Riana bit her lip before taking the time to look around her; there was a small dining table, a couple of very comfy couches, a small television and a lot of family photos in the room. It was nice and felt like a home. There's was nothing fancy, abstract furniture that so many people liked. Riana got up from the couch and went over to the pictures on the wall.

There were pictures of Jacob with, who she guessed were his two sisters and his Dad. There were some of him and two other guys, some with just his sisters. And this one older picture of a woman. Riana guessed that's his Mum. Riana was scanning the photos until one caught her eye. It was one of Jacob's school photos. Riana looked at the year and her jaw dropped. In the photo was this much smaller, younger looking Jacob Black. From last year.

"Woah, wonder what happened..." She said, to herself. Riana turned around when she heard Jacob enter the room.

"What?" He said with his mouth half full. Riana almost burst out in laughter but held it in took a glance at his hand. In his hand Riana saw the biggest sandwich she ever saw. Riana looked in shock for a second then shook her head and gave him a smile.

"So, miss said that we are doing the scene where Romeo and Juliet meet." Riana asked, getting the scripts from out of her bag.

"Uh, okay then. We'll do it in here, let me just put my sandwich away." He said, taking another bite before leaving the room. Riana put two 'Romeo and Juliet' playbooks onto the table in front of her as Jacob came back into the room, wiping his mouth with the back his hand. He sat down and picked up one of the books as did Riana. "What page is it on?" He asked.

"Um...page 14 at the bottom." Riana said, flicking through the pages. Riana looked up at Jacob. "Have you seen the play before?" She asked.

"Yeah, I saw the movie of it years ago." Jacob said. Riana nodded. "Okay then, wanna get started?"

"Y-Yeah" Riana said, feeling a little nervous. They both stood up and faced each other. Jacob looked down at book, before took a deep breath and started to speak.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He said, looking her as he said the last line.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Riana said, trying to be like Juliet.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" He said, moving closer to her.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." She said, moving away from him.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Jacob grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. Riana was shocked by that but carried on speaking.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Riana said, before she remembered what was meant to happen next as she notice Jacob's face was moving forward.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." Riana felt her heart hammering in her chest as she felt his warm face descend towards hers. His soft breath fans across her cheeks, inspiring them to flush.

Before Riana could protest, she felt his lips pressed against hers and bursts of heat and electricity shoot from them into hers. Riana has never been kissed before so she didn't know what to do except let her eyes close and hesitantly press her lips against his.

'Wow, _my first kiss_'

After what seem like forever, Jacob reluctantly pulled away, leaving Riana feeling dazed from their kiss as he noticed her eyes were still closed. Riana was glad that Jacob was holding her waist if not, she would have collapsed right there.

Then Jacob finished his line whilst rubbing the pad of his thumb over her flushed cheek, feeling happy that he's left Riana in that state. "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

Riana opened her eyes after hearing Jacob finished his line. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took." She replied a little breathlessly, her green eyes fluttering open, looking back up at him.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." Then Jacob pressed his lips against hers again, only this time Riana hesitantly put her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Jacob tightened his arms around her waist, leaving no space between them.

"Wow..." Riana said, pulling away from his lips. Jacob raised his eyebrow at her, making her remember what they were doing. "I-I mean...you kiss by the book." She said, looking into Jacob's eyes. Jacob smirked a little before bending to kiss her again; his hands were soft on her face as his warm lips place a brief but sweet kiss upon her lips.

His arms curled around her, and he hugged Riana securely before moving his head to the side of her face and whispered in her ear.

"I've been wantin' to do that since the day I met you..." Riana's eyes widened and she pulled back to look at his face. Jacob looked at her, trying to see her reaction. 'Please say something Riana'

Before she could say anything, she heard the front door open and close and then heard a voice call out.

"Jake? You here?"

* * *

><p><strong>O ohhh haha. Be ready for the next one, there is drama coming up soon!<strong>

**Tell me what you thinkkkkkkkkk!**


	8. Hello, my dear

Jacob inwardly groaned, but let out an audible sigh before calling out. "Yeah dad, I'm in here." Jacob looked at Riana's face as it suddenly a wave of nervousness showed on her face.

Then they both turned their heads towards the doorway when they saw Jacob's dad there in his wheelchair. Within seconds, Riana was no longer in Jacob's arms as Jacob was now standing a little in front of her. His dad stared at him, waiting for his introduction to Jacob's guest.

"Dad, this is Riana. Riana, this is my Dad, Billy," He said, pointing to each of us in turn. Riana nervously smiled, before giving him a shy wave. She knew she was bright red; all she wanted to do was leave.

"Hello...um..Billy." Riana said shyly, making Billy smile and said hello back to her.

"We were, uh, practicing our English assignment," Jacob said, trying to get rid of some of the awkwardness in the room. Riana nodded in agreement.

Billy looked at her, then looked at Jacob and just stared. Like he knew what happened before he came. But, Billy seemed to relax before a smile grew on his face. Like they had silent conversation.

"I see... Well don't let me stop you," He chuckled as he wheeled past them and went to another part of the house. As he rounded the corner, Jake turned back to Riana and smiled again.

"Oh god." Riana said to herself, looking down, whilst Jacob just smiled at her.

"Hey it's fine-"

"No, it's not that-it's just..urgh..." Riana mumbled, still not looking at him. "I think I should go home now."

Jacob frowned but nodded. He used his index finger to tilt her head up to look at him. "Okay, come on, I'll take you home."

"No, it's okay I'll walk" Riana said grabbing her backpack, also grabbing one of the playbooks. "Besides...I don't think I can handle your bike again." She let a laugh, making Jacob laugh a little before scratching the back of his head before answering.

"Ha, well okay then." Jacob said watching her before leading her to the front door. He couldn't help feel uneasy about her walking home, it was almost getting dark. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Riana nodded, before giving him a smile.

"Yeah it's fine." Riana looked down before looked up at him. "I'll see you tomorrow Jacob." Riana said giving him a smile before turning around and walking away.

"Hey, call me Jake." Jacob called out, making Riana turned around and nod at him.

"Okay, bye Jake!" Riana shouted, before adjusting her glasses then she walked away.

Jacob stood on the porch, watching her walk away. Billy rolled up beside him in his wheelchair, looking where his son's eyes were on before looking up at him.

"So you imprinted son?" Billy asked. Jacob looked at him and nodded before looking out again.

"Yeah dad." Jacob sighed, already missing Riana being near him.

"I'm guessing you haven't told her yet..." Billy trailed, looking at his son. Jacob shook his head, making Billy sigh, then he was about to speak when Jacob cut him off.

"I think I'm gonna go for a run, I'll see you tonight dad." And then Jacob left into the forest, giving a glimpse of him changing into his wolf form.

Billy shook his head. "My boy.."

* * *

><p>Riana was walking through the forest again, she thought since her father had another meeting again, she might as well spend the last couple of hours in the forest again.<p>

Her house wasn't that far from Jacob's so there was no need for him to take her home, but she couldn't help feel a little sad, like she should have stayed with him a bit longer.

But then she wondered, maybe she'll see the wolf again. She couldn't help but frown at the thought.

"He's probably not coming back Riana" she said softly, pushing branches aside and continuing along. "He's probably got a family waiting for him." she said softly. "But, he might come back, you never know." she continued, pep talking her along the very first steps of this.

Walking along, she jumped over a log that was in the way and finally she was at her spot and she sat down and pulled out some homework from Maths and started working on it.

The forest was peaceful during the day and somehow terrifying at night. That's why Riana didn't stay when it was dark; she would start walking home before that.

Though it was insanely beautiful at night but then a howl cut her thoughts. Riana's head snapped up and looked about. It was getting dark, Riana started packing her stuff but she heard twigs snap. She averted her attention towards the sound and what she saw made her eyes open wide in fear.

"Hello..my dear.."

* * *

><p>Jacob was running through the forest, he knew that Riana would in the forest again. He thought he'd make another appearance and maybe show himself in his human form and tell her about himself. But then he felt something was wrong, he suddenly smelt something that burned his nose. He growled before letting out a howl and setting off towards the smell.<p>

* * *

><p>There, in front of her was a man. He looked around he was in his mid-20s, with dark brown hair, and the palest skin she had ever seen. He was handsome she'd admit but what scared her was his eyes. His eyes were piercing red, almost like fire.<p>

Riana would have scream but who would have heard her? She was in the middle of the forest, far from her home. As he made his way over to her, Riana backed up until her back hit a tree. Her whole body went stiff with fear; she couldn't move a muscle as he walked towards her until he was a couple of inches in front her.

He eyed her intently, scanning his eyes from her face, to her shaking hands, to my still as stone feet. A laugh escaped him, "And I expected you to scream and run..." The man said, in a voice that sounded like wind chimes. "They all run..." His hand suddenly touched her cheek, and he leaned in inhaling her scent. He smiled with pleasure, and trailed his finger down to her neck, causing Riana to shiver. He laughed and then leaned in, pressing his lips which was unusually cold to her neck. Riana closed her eyes, ready for whatever was going to happen next but nothing happen except he felt him lean towards her ear and whisper.

"Mon amour, mon chanteur..." Riana's eyes flew open in total shock as she translated what he said in her head and then his head leaned towards her lips almost touching her own.

Then a growl interrupted them, causing the red eyed man to break away from Riana and turn towards the sound. He smirked when he saw a wolf coming out of the trees.

Riana felt relief when she saw the wolf from the other night there. She moved slowly to the side, trying to get away from the scene but she came in front of another wolf. Her eyes went wide and she let out an involuntarily gasp as she backed up, causing the man to looked around. There, they saw more wolfs emerging from the trees, corning the man leaving Riana out. She turned around and saw the man, who tried to kiss her, look at her and then whispered "Until we meet again..." And then he was gone.

The wolves immediately chased after him, letting out growls as they did. Leaving Riana to fall onto the floor, her knees buckling under her and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Review please :)**


	9. He looks happy

"Riana?"

A familiar husky voice asked again. "Riana, can you hear me?"

"How long has she been unconscious?" Someone else asked.

"I don't know," The voice reported. The voice was very close. She felt something hot brush against her cheeks. "Over an hour I guess"

It took a while for Riana to realise she wasn't in the forest anymore as she wasn't on the ground anymore; she was laying on something softer than the forest floor. A bed, maybe?

She finally fluttered her eyelids open to see where she was, only to find, surprisingly, Jacob in her view.

"Riana, you're awake." Jacob said in relief, giving her a smile before moving back to give her some space.

"Jacob...?" Riana said, scrunching her eyebrows at him.

"Are you okay?"

"wha-what, yeah a little...Jacob, where am I?" She asked him, feeling confused that she was not in the forest.

"You're at Emily's house." Jacob answered, staring at her. Riana gave him a confused look before she looked around the room, taking in her surroundings and also catching a couple standing behind Jacob in the room who she did not know.

"Jake...how did I get here?" Riana asked, looking at him. He only turned away and looked at the couple behind. There was a man, who looked like he was was in his late 30's, and a woman stood beside him, who looked like she was in her mid 20's. They both had same black hair colour and russet skin colour. The man shook his head at Jacob and the woman gave him a confused look. Riana looked at Jacob for an answer.

Jacob sighed. "I found you in the forest floor, unconscious so I bought you back here. Um, this is Sam and Emily." He introduced the couple behind him after noticing her looking nervously at them. They both came forward; Sam stood next to Jacob whilst Emily came to sit in front her, both smiling warmly at her.

"Hello Riana, I'm Emily" She said, smiling.

"Hello.." Riana said shyly. Emily awed at her.

"We were in a bit of a shock when Jacob came to our home with a girl in his arms." Emily said to her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, showing her right side of her face. Riana almost gasped out loud when she saw her face. Her right side had claw marks, only Riana could think was how painful that was for her.

Emily noticed her staring at her marks, she smiled at her reassuringly. Riana saw Emily caught looking at marks and looked down embarrassed.

Sam decided to speak up. "Riana, do you remember what happened in the forest?"

Riana sat up sorely, rubbing her head, trying to remember the events. There was a man, pale skin, blood red eyes, wolves, and those _words_ were echoing in her mind.

"I was in the forest, doing some homework and I heard something in the forest and I thought it was-" Riana was about to say the wolf, but she decided to keep it to herself. "-well, I thought it was something but then a man came out and he was really creepy and he was so pale Jacob and his eyes, they were so red." Riana looked towards the window. "Then he called me his love and his singer, you know 'mon amour, mon chanteur' that's what it means and then he..." Riana stammered, looking at Jacob.

"What did he do Riana?" Jacob said his voice was almost demanding. Riana breathed.

"He kissed..my neck then he tried to kiss me." She said, her face flushing red as her hand involuntary traced where he kiss her neck. Jacob looked down where her hand was tracing and a tiny fury ran through his body but he managed to calm down.

"Then...a pack of wolves came.." Riana carried on. Jacob's eyes widened and looked at her. "They chased him away and then I think I fainted there and now I'm here." She finished shrugging, adjusting her glasses.

It was silent between them all after Riana finished her story, taking in what she told them. Then Riana remembered something. Her dad!

"Oh my god, what time is it?" Riana cried, looking for something that gave the time.

"9:05." Emily answered looking at her watch. _Crap!_

"Oh no, my dad is going to kill me! I bet he's ringing the police right now-"

"Riana relax, I'll give you a lift to yours so you can explain." Jacob said, trying to calm her down. Riana took a deep breath before nodding.

"Okay, do you have a phone I can use please, so I can give him the heads up?" Riana asked, sheepishly. Emily nodded and pointed around the corner.

"It's just out of this room and then right into the hallway sweetie." Riana smiled and thanked her as she quickly went down the hallway.

"What are we going to do? She has a vampire after her Jake!" Emily cried lowly for Riana not to hear.

"I didn't think about this okay...maybe I should jus-"

"No Jacob, I know what you are going to say and no, we cannot tell her about us." Sam interrupted Jacob.

"Then what do you decide we do in the meantime?" Jacob asked him.

"We keep a close eye on her, protect her all we can. I'm going to have to alert the Cullen's about this..." Sam said. Jacob almost growled out loud at that name. How he loathed them. Just in time, Riana came back into the room, smiling sheepishly at them. Jacob smiled at her.

"So what did your dad say?" He asked, making her sigh, running her hand through her hair.

"Well I didn't tell him that 'I met a man in the forest that tried to kiss me and then a pack of wolves came and chase him away', if that's what you're asking?" She said, making Jacob laugh a little.

"Okay, so what did you tell him?" Emily asked.

"I told him, that I hit my head there and Jacob found me." She said. "He wasn't too happy about a boy finding me in the forest. So I'm not allowed in the forest until his word." Riana said, fiddling around with her fingers.

"Well, I better take you back to you house before you dad hates me even more eh?" Jacob said, letting out a laugh, before reaching for his keys.

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you Sam and Emily." Riana said smiling at them before following Jacob.

"It was nice meeting you too! See you soon!" Emily shouted to her as she walked out the front door.

Riana scrunched her eyebrows when she said yelled out 'see you soon'. Hmm wonder what she meant by that...

Riana followed Jacob to Sam's car around Sam's and Emily's house and Jacob opened the door for her before letting himself get into the car and driving off.

The car journey was, awkward as Riana didn't know what to say to Jacob, she hardly knew him and she has experience her first kiss with him. She could see in the corner of the eye Jacob glancing over at her every couple of minutes. Riana nudged her glasses before smoothing out her clothes; she notices they had mud stains on them. _Urgh..._

Jacob stopped the truck in front of her house, cutting the engine so it was silent.

Riana let out a deep breath. She saw that her dad was still home. Things were not good. Not good at all. Jacob looked over at Riana, a furrow in his brow.

"What's wrong?" He asked, clearly not understanding the dilemma that was running through my head.

"I thought that my dad would be at work by now but he's not and I can see him now in the window." Riana said, quickly making a glance over to the window where she saw her father standing there with his arms folding across. He did not look happy.

Jacob looked at where Riana was looking at met the eyes of her father and awkwardly smiled and waved at him. He just stared at him. "Yeah, he looks happy." He said. Riana looked at him, not finding it funny.

She exited the car and walked to the front door, Jacob following. Riana was about to turn the handle to the front door but her dad already beat her to it as the door was pulled opened by him.

"Hi dad..." Riana said, looking down nervously.

"Inside Riana and straight upstairs and get washed and wear some clean clothes." Her dad ordered. Riana's shoulders slumped before murmuring a goodbye to Jacob and walking up the stairs get cleaned up. Her father then turned to Jacob, staring at him.

"I'm sorry that Riana didn't get home safely yesterday sir. It's my fault, that this had happen to her, I offered to take her home but she insisted that she would walk home. And I know she doesn't far from me but I thought she'd go home bit-I'm really sorry sir." Jacob apologised to him. Her father stared at him for a while before sighing.

"Well, thank you for apologising son, but I'm still going to punish her for this. I really don't like it when she goes into the forest alone, hearing all these bear attacks happening lately I just want my daughter safe. So thank you , um Jacob is it?"

"I prefer Jake." He corrected ].

"Well thank you Jake and I'll tell Riana she'll see you at school on Monday." He said, before leading Jacob out to the front door.

"Thank you and bye." Jacob waved him goodbye before taking off into Sam's truck and back to Sam's.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think!<strong>

**REVIEW THANKS :D**


	10. A Wolf Friend

Riana listened to her dad's conversation upstairs on the landing, sat peering through the banister. She watched Jacob turned and leave. And suddenly she felt sadness wash over her as she watched him leave. Why was she disappointed? He'll probably never talk to her again when this project is done. She saw her dad turn around after closing the door and then he stared directly at her, with a murderous expression. She knew that he knew that she was there, listening to their conversation as her folded his arms and beckoned her with his finger to come down the stairs to him. She got up slowly, and walked down the stairs, thinking in her head how she is going to explain what happened to her.

"So, start explaining why you were in the forest after dark, when I told you-?"

"Never to leave after it gets dark, I know dad.." She interrupted him, muttering.

"Then, why didn't you listen to me Riana?" He asked, unfolding his arms. Never has she disobeyed him, not once. "I told you, it's dangerous out there at dark, I come home and find you not here, I-I was on the verge of phoning the police. You heard all these stories about these animal attacks happening and I told you why-"

"I did! I-I don't know, I heard something in the forest and then a-" Riana stopped in mid-sentence as she remembered said. "I thought I saw something and it scared, then I tripped and I guess I hit my head when I fell. I'm really sorry dad." Riana said, looking down. Her dad's never been this mad at her before.

"Well, I want you to go up to room and stay there. You are grounded Riana. No buts now, go get yourself cleaned up!" He said firmly, making Riana sulkily walk up the stairs to go to the bathroom to get washed.

* * *

><p>Riana never thought her dad would ground her before, not once has she before and plus she has never been so bored in her life. All she could do was read her borrowed book from the library or surf the net on her computer; she decided to check out these attacks happening in her area. She typed in it in Google and after a good couple of minutes of searching; she came across a page that looked relatively useful. Clicking on the link, she saw the article was dated today. Well, the news is pretty fast.<p>

The headline caught her eye. _"A 22-year old woman found dead on road. "_

"_The victim was found dead last night just outside La Push border. Police say that she died from loss of blood. Police have been investigating these mysterious attacks on people in Forks and it seems it's moving towards La Push according to Forks Police."_

"Riana" Her dad knocked her door, interrupting her reading of the article. Riana made a quick look at the clock and it told her it was 8:45pm.

"Yeah, dad?" She answered turning the screen off. She heard her door open so she turned around and saw her dad in his work clothes. Guess he got another call again.

"Riana, I just wanted to let you know that they called me to come back to work. So I won't be back till late again. Take care of yourself and don't go out to the forest. You know the consequences." Her dad said, before leaving a kiss on his daughter's head, mumbling 'love you' before heading out of the house.

Riana sighed before, turning her computer off and heading downstairs to make herself something to eat. She walked out to her back garden, with a bowl of noodles she heated in the microwave, and sat herself on the porch. Her garden was just next to the forest, when she was little her dad made a path that lead into the forest where her and her moth-. Riana stopped at the memory of her and her...mum, she wanted her to come back, she always thought, why? Why take her mother and not her. It's not like anyone would miss anyway. She had no friends, the only people that cared for her was her dad, Caroline and Marie.

Just as she was about to put her fork full of noodles in her mouth, a twig snap making her froze. She looked straight in front of her as she swore there was someone watching her through the trees. She felt a gush of wind blow her, knocking her out of her trance. She shook her head, before getting up and started to walk inside her home. Just as she was about to walk to the door, she heard another one snap.

"Okay, Riana, don't be curious, don't be curious." She mumbled to herself, but she could not help let her curiosity side take over and she turned around and there, made her eyes go wide at the sight.

There, standing at the pathway to the forest, was the wolf. The wolf that saved her from that..man. She felt herself smile as the wolf move towards her, making Riana do the same. They meet each other in the middle of her garden, never letting their eyes off each other, just staring at each other. Soon Riana quickly wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck, burying her face into its fur.

"Thank you… thank you so much… how can I ever thank you enough? I owe my life, I don't what that man was gonna do if he…" She whispered, unable to carry on she felt tears run down her cheeks. The wolf twisted so that they were face to face. Then he began to lick her tears away. It tickled slightly, making her smile.

"I..I don't think I introduced myself." She said, pulling away from him so she could sit on her bum, her legs crossed. The wolf did the same but sat on its haunches. "I'm Riana Fay." I said, politely. The wolf nodded his head, making Riana wonder did he have a name.

"Do you have a name?" She asked, curiously. The wolf paused before shaking his head. _No?_ She thought. "Um..do you want me give you a name?" She offered, sheepishly. The wolf titled his head before nodding.

"Um, okay...ummm how about, Wolfe?" She asked, adjusting her glasses. The wolf paused for moment as if he was thinking about it but he nodded in agreement to his 'new' name.

"Okay, Wolfe, do you want some of my noodles?" She asked, bring her bowl between them both and soon they were share the food, whilst Riana would talk about her life. Letting the wolf know that, she loved to read books and that she didn't have any friends, well she said it in a different way.

"I mean, I've gotten used to being alone, having no friends but I..." She looked into the wolf's eyes and she found herself seeing those eyes before.

"I feel, you're someone familiar, like I've seen you before...it's your eyes" She said, still looking into his eyes. The wolf leaned forward and licked her cheek, making her laugh and adjust her glasses.

"You know, you're no ordinary wolf… don't give me that look, you don't look as innocent as you think," She said as he tilted his head to the side and grinned at her, wagging his tail.

"You know, I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.." Riana said, before putting another forkful of noodles in her mouth. The wolf grinned at her before sticking his snout in her bowl, eating the rest of her food, making Riana gasp out loud before laughing at loud at him.

Riana didn't know why, but she felt like she could talk to the wolf, without being judge or anything. She finally made a friend.

A Wolf Friend.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, cheesy right, lol. I lol'd at that last line but anyway, tell me what do you think is going to happen?<strong>

**Is there anything bad about this, please tell me, I wanna improve haha :) **


	11. Tyler

Riana's friendship with Wolfe grew rapidly throughout the weeks, they've been spending with each other, and her father dropped her punishment but told her that she must come home earlier. Riana didn't mind, all she cared about was the fact that she made a friend, whether or not it was human or animal she made a friend.

Riana has seen less of Jacob lately, after the English homework, she hasn't seen him, only passing by in the corridors, but she couldn't help feeling watched everywhere she went. Like someone was lurking in the background.

* * *

><p>It was in the beginning of 2nd period.<p>

Riana was walking over to her desk but stopped when I saw 3 pair of feet standing in front of her. When she looked up, Riana saw it was none other than Amy, Olivia and Leslie.

"Hey _Riana, _where's your friends? Oh wait you don't have any." Amy sneered, causing Leslie, Olivia and a few others students in the room to laugh. "Those boys must realised what a complete _loser_ you are." she finished, smiling triumphantly. Riana sighed inwardly and tried to walk around them but Olivia blocked her way.

"Oh, don't go so fast, I have a little warning for you...stay away from Jacob. He's mine."

"But wait, I thought he was mine," Leslie said, looking confused.

"No, you'll get him after me Leslie," Olivia mumbled harshly.

"Why do you get him first?" Leslie asked.

"Because I saw him first!" Olivia snapped. Amy rolled her eyes at them both arguing and tried to break them up.

As they were preoccupied with their argument Riana tried to walk around them to get to her desk. Unluckily, Riana felt someone grab her hoodie and yank her back so fast that she fell to the ground.

"I'm not finished!" Leslie yelled, "If we catch you with him again, you _will _regret it."

"Miss Stone," Mr. Stanley said. Riana groaned from the after pain of falling on the ground.

"But _sirrr_-"

"No. There was no need for pushing Riana, now help her up and apologise." He ordered, sneaking a wink at Riana. It's a good job that Riana was friends with nearly all the teachers or she wouldn't be able to survive in this school.

"Sorry Mr. Stanley," Leslie said, and then she leaned down, sticking her manicured fingers in front of Riana's hand. "Here." She offered sweetly.

_Pfft, whatever._

"Come on, take it," she said.

Riana put one hand on the ground so she could get up, without her help. When she got up onto her legs, she looked up and saw the scowl on her face. She recovered though and slapped on the sweet look.

"I'm sorry for pushing you Riana." she said and stepped toward and pulling her into a hug, making Riana tense in her arms as she did the last thing I would have ever expected.

She felt her turn to her ear did something that was a little more obvious.

"Watch out after school freak," she whispered in her ear, "Amy isn't too happy about what happened between her boyfriend and Jacob."

Then she shoved Riana away with a disgusted look on her face. She started brushing her clothes and arms off like she was going to catch "germs" or something.

Riana rolled her eyes before turning around and starting walking to her seat but as she was, a face caught her eye and she looked and it was a guy staring at her, unfamiliar his brown eyes showed pity but Riana quickly looked down and sat down in her seat.

She had the urge to look back at the guy at the back of the room.

"Class as you may have seen, this is Tyler Redwood. He is new in our school, so please welcome him." Mr. Stanley told the class. Everyone murmured a 'hello' to him, whilst Olivia and Leslie waved at him seductively. Riana turned and looked at him, he was already staring at her and he gave her a smile, which made Riana turn and hide her face as she felt a blush coming.

* * *

><p>It was lunch and Riana was sat down in the library by herself, eating her sandwich and reading her book, in the seating area. It was quiet and peaceful in the library, just how she liked it. It was her only comfort from all the bullying and everything.<p>

"That's a good book."

Riana jumped at the sound of the sudden voice, she looked up and up, and up.

A guy was standing in front of her; he looked easily around 6"3 and a little bulky. He was wearing a light brown sweater over his muscles and light blue baggy jeans low on his hips, showing off his long legs.

Riana looked at his face and even his features looked strong although his face had some teenage boy qualities that, if looked closely enough, would give away his real age.

It was Tyler.

"W-What?" She managed to say nervously, after looking him over.

He let out a laugh before repeating. "I said that's a good book. Wuthering Heights." She nodded.

"You've read it?" He nodded, before sitting down next to her.

"Yeah but don't worry, I won't spoil it for you." He said, playfully winking at her. Riana looked down, not sure of what to do.

"Sorry, I'm not really good with first impressions. I'm Tyler, I'm new here." He said, giving her a smile.

Riana looked up at him, through her lashes, still thinking why, someone like him would be talking to someone like her. "I'm Riana." She replied, shyly.

He smiled at her shyness.

"Let me guess; are you the school freak or something?" He asked, getting his lunch out of his bag. Riana's eyes widened at what he asked but they'd be no point lying to him, they'll find out sooner or later.

"Yes, which is probably why you shouldn't sit with me or be anywhere near me, or people will make fun of you. You don't want to end up like me." She whispered the last part but he seemed to have heard it as he answered.

"Meh, I don't really care what people think about me. And neither should you." He said, looking at her. Riana looked down at her book, thinking about what he said.

He sighed, knowing he's not really making a good start. "So, what do you do for fun around here?" He asked, before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Umm...well I don't really go out. I stay home or just hang around in the forest." She answered. Tyler raised his eyebrow.

"Really? The forest?" She nodded. "Isn't there meant to be, like attacks in there or something?" He said, taking another bite of his sandwich. Again she nodded. "Well, that's cool." He commented.

Riana watched his expression and sighed. "You might as well say it." He glanced at her in confusion for a moment before shaking his head.

"Excuse me."

"I know I'm a freak so you can go ahead and-." He reached out and touched her hand.

"I wasn't going to call you a freak or whatever those people call you…I think it's cool you like being on your own, it's peaceful, Riana really I do." He said, and then he threw his rubbish in the bin before standing up from the chair and turning to Riana. "Now, how about you show me around this place." He said with a smile as she looked at him and smiled.

"Okay.."

* * *

><p>"So, today, there was a new person at our school, his name is Tyler. He was so nice to me. He even wants to hang about with me at lunch. I mean really, like-" Riana was babbling on about her day when she looked and saw that Wolfe wasn't even listening to her.<p>

"Hey!" She nudged him. He turned and looked at her, looking annoyed. "What's the matter? Why aren't you listening to me?" She asked but all he did was huff and turned away.

"Have I done something? I haven't done anything but tell you my day about Ty- _Oh_." It suddenly clicked. "Are you upset about Tyler? Look Wolfe, nothing's happen-" But Wolfe growled at her and stood up, moving away from her.

"What's wrong with you, why are acting like this? I thought you'd be happy for me. I'm getting friends!" She yelled. He looked down, not looking her in the eye. Riana felt a tear come fall down her face.

"I thought be glad..." She whispered, and then she turned her back to him. She wiped the fallen tear then looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was coming out. She looked behind her to see if Wolfe was still there and he was sniffing the air, as usual, then he looked at her, with sorrow and devotion in his eyes.

She rolled her eyes before turning back and staring back up at the moon. She started sing 'Talking to the Moon' by Bruno Mars, she relaxed and let the words just flow. As she was getting to the chorus, she glanced at Wolfe and gasped. There was that devotion in his eyes again, and it seemed to make them glow. She tried to look away, but weren't able to. Riana felt her cheeks burn, and turned back, hiding them then she closed her eyes.

Riana felt something heavy in her lap, and saw it was Wolfe. He begged, with his brown eyes big and innocent looking.

"What?" She asked and he wagged his tail, as if saying 'forgive me?' Riana cocked an eyebrow, before letting a sigh out, giving in to his look.

"Oh, you know I can't stay mad at you and neither can you." Riana said, making him bark in response. Riana smiled at him before patting his head.

"Oh wolfe," She said, wrapping her arms around him, rubbing her face into his fur. "If only you were human..." She whispered into his fur.

He sighed, before turning into her head, smelling her hair, then licked her cheek once and closed his eyes.

_If you only knew Riana..._

* * *

><p>tell me what you think :) xxx<p> 


	12. You really mean that?

Riana was walking through the corridors with Tyler, as he was telling her about his life before he moved here. She nodded every time he turned his head to her, seeing if she listening. She found out that he was the same as her back in his old school, having not many friends, though Riana couldn't believe him. Riana still couldn't believe that he wanted to hang around with her, but she was kind of happy that she had finally had someone to walk through the hallways with, eat lunch with, maybe even hang out, out of school times.

She was happy.

Though, Riana seemed to have gotten distracted as her eyes caught a certain someone, leaning against his locker. She saw Jacob at his locker, with Paul and Quil talking to him. It was as if he knew he was looking at her, because his eyes turned and locked onto hers. They were both sharing this intensive gaze as she was walking. She couldn't take her eyes off him, she felt the need to walk over there and grab him and ki-

"Riana?"

Riana quickly turned to the source of the voice and saw Tyler looking at her, his eyebrows raised at her. "What are you looking at?" Following where she was looking, he saw three muscular guys staring at them, mostly glaring at him.

"Uhh n-nothing..." Riana stuttered, before glancing at Jacob again who was caught her eye when she looked at him; she felt her heart flutter as their eyes met. She quickly shook her head and looked at Tyler. "Come on let's get to class." before walking to class.

Tyler looked at who she was looking at, all three of the guys glare at him, making Tyler quickly hurry to catch with her. Jacob watched Riana go with that Tyler guy, he needed to talk to her before anything happens. Before something he would regret, would happen.

* * *

><p>The bell rang indicating that it was Riana's free period. She slowly picked up her books from her desk, whilst everyone in the room hurried.<p>

"Don't forget to read through pages twenty-five to thirty tonight. Also I want papers on the Great Depression on my desk tomorrow afternoon!" Her History teacher, Mr Callahan called out to everyone as they scurried out of the class. Riana lingered back, not in any hurry to get to the library, though she did feel her stomach rumble a little.

Riana walked down the hallway and headed towards the library after getting a packet of chips (or crisps if you're British) and a bottle of water. Riana remembered that she still had to hand in four books that she took out before the weekend.

Riana was about ten feet away from the library when a door suddenly opened up in her face. A hand reached out from the darkened room and grabbed onto her arm. She felt her body being pulled through the doorway against her will. She didn't have a chance to even think about what was happening and once the door was closed, everything went black. Someone pulled her into what she believed was a janitor's closet. The lights were off and Riana couldn't manage to see the perpetrator was. Fear was beginning to work its way through her body as her heart began to pound loudly inside her chest.

"H-He-Hello...?" She stuttered, speaking into the blackness.

"Shhhh..."

* * *

><p>"Like, have you seen who Riana is hanging around with now...?" Olivia asked Leslie, whilst filing her nails whilst Leslie was reading her magazine and Amy was painting her nails. They were currently in Maths and their teacher never did anything but snore or complain at her students.<p>

"I know, like, who does she think she is? Walking down the corridor thinking she's _all _that. " She scoffed, before turning the page over of her teen vogue magazine.

"Urgh, I _know_" Olivia agreed, finishing off filing her nail. Amy rolled her eyes before adding another coat of red paint onto her finger nail.

Just then a plan formed in Amy's little evil mind.

"Maybe it's time we and the group should make a little trip to the library tonight." Amy smirked at her two friends, making them smirk back at her.

* * *

><p>Riana's heart rate began to accelerate faster each silent second, until a blinding feeling, a light flickered on. Riana looked around the room curious as to where she was. There was a mop and bucket in the corner, shelves full of cleaning products and a huge variety of sized brooms. These objects proved that her suspicion was correct. She had been pulled into the janitor's closet.<p>

_Why am I in here? Who would do this?_ She thought as she began to look around.

Then she turned her attention to a shadowy figure that was coming out of the darkness so the light would shine down on their body.

It was Jacob.

Riana felt her mouth open a little as she felt all the fear she had before disappeared and was replaced by a state of shock.

"Hey Riana..." He said sheepishly.

She stood there before saying. "Jacob w-wha-?"

"I needed to talk to you, well ask you something really..." He said softly, looking at her.

"So, you wanted to ask me in the janitor's closet?" She asked, whilst looking around the room, confused.

"I know, pretty dumb huh...but I've been wanting to tell you for weeks, this, but..." He said, scratching the back of his head. He let out a sigh.

"But..?"

"...Come to the bonfire on Friday night" He blurted out, making Riana eyes widened.

"Um...I-I don't know-" Riana didn't know what to answer, because she's never been to a bonfire before let alone being invite to places either by other people in fact unless it was family occasions. Jacob's eyes furrowed but he still persisted for her to come.

"Please Riana, I'll explain everything to you there." Jacob said, moving towards her making Riana back into the wall until he was in front of her.

"Please." He begged with his eyes boring into hers.

Riana could feel his breath against her face as he was so close to her, she could only nod at him. He smiled, before looking at her lips, then back up into her eyes. Riana did the same and nervously swallowed as he was leaning towards her until she felt his lips lightly brush against her, as if asking permission. At first, her eyes went wide, but then they closed as she found herself pressing her lips against his and soon their mouths moved in unison.

Their first kiss was nothing compared to this. This kiss was different. It was warm and passionate as Riana felt Jacob's hands on her waist, pulling her closer into a tighter embrace. Riana hesitantly put her hands on his neck, wondering if she was doing anything right. After a while, Jacob pulled away from her lips, looking at her face. Her face was flushed and he could see she was breathing a little heavier than before. She opened her eyes, looking directly into Jacob's eyes; he smiled at her, stroking her cheek. She could help but lean into his hand, loving the warmth that was coming from his hand. Then suddenly he went stiff and Riana looked at him, seeing he was look down.

"Jacob..Wha-" She couldn't finish her sentence as his hand covered her mouth quickly forcing her to be silent.

"Shh." He said, looking at the door.

That's when she heard the keys jingling on the other side of the door. Riana's eyes widened and tried to move but she accidently knocked over the brooms and mops on the floor.

"Who's in there?" They heard an old, scratchy voice yell through the door. They didn't have much time to do anything as the door suddenly swung open, exposing Mr Sheen, the school janitor. He was tall and probably in his sixties.

He looked at Jacob before looking at Riana, his eyes widened at her. Riana knew him as sometimes she would hang around with Mr Sheen when she had free period.

"Oh Riana, I never expected this from you..." He said, playfully teasing her. But she didn't catch on as she started stuttering.

"We wasn't doing anything, i-i-it's not what it looks like-" She tried to explain but he shook his head.

"No, both of you, out, go on, out out out!" He said and they began to quickly run down the deserted hallways. "Damn kids and their hormones.." he muttered.

Once they were out of sight, they leaned against the wall, both breathing heavily. But soon Jacob erupted in laughter. Riana looked at him curiously, raising her eyebrows.

"What' s so funny?" She asked.

"D-d-did-" Jacob tried to speak between his laughter. "Did you see his face?"

"It's not funny Jacob. I bet he thinks I've turned into one of those girls who do it the closet.." She mumbled to herself as she slid down the wall. Jacob stopped laughing then slid down beside her and sighed.

"Riana, calm down, he's only messing with you..." Jacob said, seeing her almost freak out over him catching them. Her eyes furrowed, and then she tilted her head to side shaking her head.

"Urrgh." She said, finally realising. He always does that. Jacob smiled at her and rested his arms and his knees.

After a while, she shook her head and turned to Jacob. "It was kinda funny.." Finally admitting, she looked down when he nudged her, letting out a laugh.

She looked up and looked at his face; finding a strand of her hair blocking her view through her glasses but Jacob smiled before moving a strand of hair out of her glasses. She blushed and smiled shyly at him. But then she looked back up and watched Jacob for a few moments and inwardly sighed. Riana felt the need to ask him, she needed to know.

"Jacob..." She trailed off, looking away.

"Yeah?" He answered. She sighed.

"Why did kiss me?" She asked, not looking at Jacob only at her shoes. Jacob was about to answer but she carried on. " I mean, I know you kissed me because of the homework but I don't understand why you would want to kiss me again, I'm not pretty. I'm not like those other girls who go out all the time but I just to understand why-"

"Riana."

She immediately stopped her rambling and looked at him. Jacob shook his head at her before talking.l

"Listen to me," He started. "When I met you a couple of weeks ago. I thought you were different, sure you like to hang around on your own or stay inside and read books in the library but I don't care. I like you. I really you and I don't care if you're not like 'those other girls'. Let me tell you something Riana," he whispered so that no one could hear. "You are beautiful, you don't need to look like those girls because you're perfect the way you are and any guy should consider himself lucky if he ever got the chance of going out with you."

"You really mean that?"

"Every single word." He assured her with a small smile then the bell rang. "Come on...let me walk you to class." He said, taking her hand before they started walking down the hallway which became flooded with students trying to get to their lesson. Riana didn't notice their hands were intertwined the whole time they were walking all she could think about all the things Jacob told her and he meant every word.

That mere fact had brightened her day even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Decided to end it here because there is something bad happening next and don't worry it's not the vampire...any guess.<strong>

**Review please. **


	13. Bad Idea

Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that there are going to be some mature things down below if you read so this is a **warning to you all,** it's** dark** and im not letting you know what it is**.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After the bell rang for the end of the day, Riana started walking to her locker to drop some of her books off. She didn't want to carry her American Lit book, all the way to the library as it was heavy enough to walk to her locker.<p>

When she opened her locker, she went to put her book in, when her locker door suddenly slammed shut. When Riana looked up, she saw some very angry brown eyes looking back at her.

Great.

"You do know that he's just messing with you right?" Amy sneered, "What makes you think someone like Jacob would want to hang out with someone like you? You're just an ugly freak that has no friends." She finished with a satisfied smile.

Riana just looked down and started putting in her combination again. Suddenly Riana was pushed up against the lockers and Amy got in her face.

"Who do you think you are?" she yelled, "You don't just ignore me you stupid bitch. You better just watch yourself okay? Before you en-"

Suddenly Amy was out of her face and on the floor. Riana looked up, confused to how she got there, and saw an unfamiliar girl seething and towering over Amy and watched in shock.

"Don't you dare touch her, you worthless piece of shit!" She yelled, "What gives you the fuckin' right? Just because you can pick on a girl that is too scared to defend herself, doesn't make you a bad ass." Then got down to her level and glared at her. "If I ever see you giving her a hard time again, I will beat the shit out of you. Give you a taste of your own damn medicine." She moved out of her face and stood up.

Amy got up and glared at the girl then at Riana, who automatically flinched.

"Remember what I said freak." Then she stormed away, leaving the two in the hallways alone.

The girl turned around and walked up to Riana. "Are you okay?" She asked, checking her over whilst Riana was still frozen in shock of what just happened.

Riana took the time to take in her features. She had dark brown shoulder length hair that almost looked black with a side swept fringe almost covering her right eye. Her skin was darker than Riana's; she guessed that she was African-American. She had dark brown eyes and Riana noticed that she had a nose piercing. She was broken out of her stare as she saw her waving her hand in her face making Riana shake her head then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good." She said, looking her over one last time before again speaking. "Name's Charlotte, Charlotte Lloyd." She introduced herself.

"Riana...Fay." She said, trying to do the same thing but didn't worked out. Charlotte chuckled and nodded before looking away for a moment then turned back to her. "I don't know why she gives you a hard time, that's what I hate about people like her. Fucking bitch..." She said but murmured the last part. Riana shrugged as she rubbed her hand up and down her arm in comfort.

"I have to go now...Charlotte, I've got to get to library." Riana said before putting her book inside her locker. Locking it, she turned to Charlotte, picking up her bag. She gave her a small smile.

"Thanks...for that by the way." She said quietly, adjusting her glasses. Charlotte nodded and smiled back at her.

"Yeah no problem..." She said. Riana nodded before started to walk away. She was about opened the entrance door when she heard her name. She turned around and saw Charlotte standing there.

"Let me know if she gives you any more trouble, she's got to answer to if she does.." She called, making Riana nodded at her, giving her a wave. Charlotte waved back and watched her leave the school doors.

* * *

><p>It was five to 7 and Riana was alone again, as for Caroline had to go to a doctor's appointment earlier on, leaving Riana to close the library in about a couple of minutes. She made sure the windows and back doors were safely locked, making no one could get it.<p>

Riana was just about to turn off all the computers when she heard the doors open then close. Riana turned around and looked at the door and saw nobody was there. Odd, she thought. She walked around the counter and nervously walked forward, taking hesitant slow steps.

"Hello..." She called out.

THUMP

She jumped at the noise, and felt her fear rising slowly and walked slowly to the source of the noise. "I'm sorry but we're closed...s-so can you please l-leave..."

As she was about to walk where she heard the noise, then door opened and then close making a loud noise. Causing Riana gasp, she quickly went to the door to see if she could see the person. Opening the door, she looked to her left and right. No one. Just trees.

Hurriedly, she turned off the electricity to the library and locked the main doors; she couldn't help but look over her shoulder every few seconds as she felt that eerie feeling take over her.

She shoved the keys in her pocket and walked down the road. She walked past different houses and then she turned around the corner and saw a group of people, girls and boys her age in fact. She halted in step, making them look at her but she carried on walking towards them. But she recognised that Amy, Leslie and Olivia were in the group. They had smirks on their faces as Riana walked past them, and again that eerie feeling again. Riana walked faster as she heard different footsteps behind her following her.

Riana then turned into the forest, her usual path home.

Bad idea.

She heard them follow her but sped up to her.

"Hey babe! Wait up!" One of them say.

"_Rianaaaaa, _where are you going?" She heard Amy call to her.

She peeked behind her but she saw no one there, so she slowed down but she back again but when she turned around, she froze in path.

Amy, Leslie and Olivia were standing there, with smirks on their faces. But Riana noticed behind them, a couple of boys standing behind them, with the same facial expressions and them in front of them.

"Why were you walking away from us?" Amy asked, with an innocent look on her face.

"I know, we only wanted to talk to you.." Leslie said.

"And we brought some of our friends with us who _really_ wanted to meet you." Amy said as they moved out of the way to show the people behind them.

Riana's eyes went wide.

There were three boys, all of them were tall with different hair colour, but you couldn't tell as it was dark in the forest. They was all slightly muscled but not compared to she has seen with Jacob and his friends. Though she guessed that they went to her school.

They were staring at her; like she was a piece of meat with a sort of lust look, making Riana squirmed a little under their gazes.

But then, Riana mind clicked as she guessed what they were here for.

So she ran.

"Don't just stand there, get her!" She heard Amy say as Riana was running and heard them break out into a run after her.

She kept hearing there taunting calls as she ran; she let out a strangled cry as she continued to run. She didn't know where she was running but she ran, until she hid behind a tree. Breathing heavily, she tried to calm down her breathing as she heard them out there.

"Where the fuck did she go?" She heard one of them say, probably one of the boys.

"I don't fucking know, but come on!" Another said, and then Riana heard them run in the other direction.

As so as it went quiet, Riana let out a sigh in relief and then she went to check if it was clear but then someone grabbed her arm and she came face to face with one of unfamiliar boys.

"There you are!" He said in a cheerful voice. Riana tried to break free but she felt herself been shoved to the floor, making her bang her head on the floor. She groaned as she looked up and saw them crowd around her, making a circle. She looked up and saw there were two more people there now and she recognised them immediately.

Darren Foster and Stephen Kay.

Darren you've already met, but Stephen, he was the worst, even though he may looks like a total angel with his short, blonde hair and big blue eyes. Don't be fooled by the cover. He was captain of the basketball team and Riana has heard so many stories about him and she was lucky that she hasn't encountered him...until now.

Riana let out a whimper as she slowly began to back away, feeling all hope sink to the bottom of her shoes, as Amy stepped up in front of the others, smiling sweetly.

"Why, where are you going now? We brought our friends that have been _dying_ to meet you." She said making her voice sound sugary coated and Riana's eyes flickered to both Darren and Stephen and saw they were both grinning widely.

That did it.

Riana managed to get up and spin around and began to run again. Unfortunately, she felt two arms wrap around her and spin her back around, facing them again. Then she felt herself been shoved to the ground again, falling helplessly forward. She began to rise but she felt someone sit on her back and pin her arms to the ground.

"Gotcha..." Darren whispered next to her ear, making her begin to cry again.

"P-Please Darren… please let me go," Riana begged quietly and heard a wicked laugh from her left.

"You think we're letting you go? No chance, you see, these lovely ladies promised us some fun…and we're getting some, whether _you_ like it or not." She heard Stephen say, making Riana's heart pound so fast in fear, she thought it was going to break out of her chest. She started to squirm, trying to get from underneath Darren but then she halted her movements as she heard someone unbuckle their belt.

"No!" Riana whispered, and tried harder to get away as Darren turn her onto her back. Though the sight in front of her, made her want to vomit as for she saw Stephen in his boxers, staring down at her and quickly swapped places with Darren, so it was him pinning her down.

"You're only making it harder for yourself if you struggle." He said, as he motioned Darren to them. Darren came and held her arms firm in place so that Stephen could remove her jeans. That's what did it. Riana screamed as loud as she could, hoping anyone could hear her and stop them from what they was about to do.

SMACK

Riana felt her right cheek sting, making her screaming abruptly cut off. She felt tears flow down her face as the fear began to take over her.

"Shut the fuck up bitch..." Stephen growled at her and pulled down her jeans and panties in one swift movement. Riana tried to struggle, as she felt his hand slowly moved in-between her legs.

How she wanted to vomit.

"Mhmm...doesn't that feel good _Riana_?" He asked as she felt his fingers stroke her. This time she shrieked, calling for help.

Riana sobbed as she looked around and seeing anyone would stop him but she saw Amy and Leslie laughing and smirking at her, whilst she saw Olivia looking at her, guilty like she wanted to do something. She looked back at Stephen and saw he took he slid down his boxers and moved in between her legs.

This is it.

She was about to lose her virginity. All she could was squirm and whimper, hoping they would stop and let her go.

Just as Stephen was lining himself up at her entrance, Riana heard Amy scream and everyone look at her and saw she was pointing over behind Stephen.

All of them except Riana, turned and looked at the trees where they saw three huge figures come out of the trees, one of them growling menacingly at them.

"Oh my god, i-it's wolves..." Amy stated shocked, making everyone's face go into shock and fear.

"Oh shit..." Darren whispered as all the colour of his face go and Riana felt him tremble.

"Stephen get the fuck away now.." Leslie whispered as she saw the wolves looking directly at him and but flickering the eyes back at the rest of them.

"Holy shit..." Stephen cursed as he quickly got up and scattered to the group whilst pulling his boxer's up. Leaving Riana laid there, her bottom half naked and exposed.

"W-what are they doing?" Amy said as they saw they didn't move just stared at them.

Riana lifted her head up and saw the wolves a couple of feet away from her but her eyes caught on the one in the middle and she saw it was the same familiar wolf that she has been spending most of her time with.

It was Wolfe.

"Wolfe..." She whispered and felt herself smile a little, feeling relief as he was here to save her. Wolfe looked at her nodded at her and moved forward then around her so he was standing in front of her, in a protecting stance.

He growled at them and nodded his forward, in a way of telling them to go and leave.

"Come on..." Olivia said, grabbing onto Leslie's arm and pulling her back away. Leslie looked terrified but followed and soon running off, whilst the others did the same. Riana almost laughed at how Stephen was running away with only his boxers.

When they had gone, Wolfe let out a howl escape from him, causing Riana to cover her ears of how loud the howl was. He turned to the other wolfs and Riana saw that they were communicating in their own way and saw the other two nod and run off into the trees, leaving, Riana and Wolfe alone in the forest.

Riana looked at Wolfe as he bent his head to her, making their heads lean against each other, closing their eyes. Riana could feel tears streaming down her face, and she felt herself tremble from the fear, shock and disgust she now felt.

"T-thank you Wolfe...so much. I..I don't...I-I thought he was gonna..." She couldn't say it, just the thought of it made her feel sick and she started to cry again. Causing a low whimper escaped from his throat and Riana looked up into his big brown eyes and she could see the worry and pain in them.

Riana felt him lick her face, like he was cleaning her face and then his snout went to her neck and she felt him inhale as if smelling her. She smiled and ran her fingers through his fur and she pulled away from him and looked at his face one last time before she felt exhaustion take over her and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what do you think? <strong>


	14. The Truth

When Jacob saw her eyes close, he felt himself panicked, and he quickly shifted back into his human self, grabbing his shorts and putting them on. He lifted Riana quickly from the ground and carried her through the forest, being careful of the branches that stuck out from the trees.

He reached Sam's house too quickly and he could see Emily pacing in the living room through the window. He walked through the front door and carried her into the living room where he placed her on the sofa.

"Oh Jacob wha-oh god what happen to her?" She said when she turned to him but let out a gasp when seeing Riana's unconscious body in his arms. She quickly grabbing a towel from the kitchen and putting it on Riana, covering her lower half.

"Those bastards from school, that's what happened. They try to ra-" Jacob couldn't say what happened to her because even he was trying to deal with what was going to happened to her. He felt fury rage through his body as he couldn't wait to see Darren and Stephen.

"What happened Jacob?" Emily repeated, but the words that came out of his mouth, was nothing she was expecting.

"They try to rape her Emily." Jacob said, shakily.

He felt so weak and ashamed of himself for not protecting his imprint from them. He ran his hand through his hair, letting out a sigh.

Emily's eyebrows furrowed before frowning letting it sink in what happened to Riana. Shaking her head, she stroked Riana's forehead, feeling sorrow for her.

"Oh Riana..."

Jacob shook his head felt himself shaking again. "I don't know what they were trying to do but if I wasn't there, they would have had-"

"I know Jacob." Emily cut in as she saw Jacob was shaking. She sighed. "Just calm down and let's focus on Riana for now, she'll need you when she wakes up."

Jacob nodded, sitting down beside Riana, taking her hand, his pads of his thumbs rubbing her hand, soothingly. His heart ached at the prospect of Riana getting raped.

Oh how Stephen and Darren would pay.

* * *

><p>"<em>GET BACK HERE!"<em>

"_We only wanna play Riana..."_

"_Shut the fuck up bitch"_

"_These lovely ladies promised us some fun..."_

"_Doesn't that feel good Riana..?"_

"_You're only making it harder for yourself if you struggle."_

"_Riana..."_

"Riana..." She heard someone call her but it was too overwhelming her, the voices.

"No..." Riana mumbled in her sleep, tossing her head back and forth fitfully. She heard someone call her name again and felt something shake her body; she screamed and started using her fists to fight against whatever was hurting her.

"Riana...stop...STOP RIANA!" Riana stopped as she looked around frantically then her eyes settled onto the figure in front of her. She could make out the outline of it and she focused on it more and soon the blurriness left.

It was Jacob.

"J-Jacob?" she whispered. Jacob smiled a little but still had a corncern expression face. Riana launched herself at him and buried her head in his neck, wrapping her arms around his neck helplessly and soon she burst into tears. "Oh Jacob, i-it was horrible, I was so scared. I-I thought t-they were-" Riana couldn't say it but she sobbed even more, clinging onto him, terrified of her nightmare.

"Sssh, don't say anything. Everything going to be okay. You're safe with me now." Jacob said, soothingly calming down Riana. Riana moved her from his neck and looked at him with her watery eyes. "No one is going to hurt you, anymore. I promise." He said, wiping her tears away the pad of his thumbs.

Riana smiled at his promise and hugged him, loving the feeling of his warm arms wrap around her body tighter. Right now, it felt right, being in Jacob's arms, she felt safe like nothing was going to harm her anymore. But then, something wasn't right and it made Riana pull away from him and look at him directly.

"How did you where I was Jacob?"

Jacob watched her for a moment before looking away from her. He sighed before looking back her face; he couldn't lie to her anymore, not if he wanted to be with her. But he was afraid of how she'd react.

"Jacob?"

"I think it's about time I tell you..." He trailed off, taking a deep breath. Riana's eyebrows puckered and she felt her heart crashed against her chest.

"Tell me what?" Jacob was silent for a moment before finally speaking.

"About what I really am..."

Riana leaned back away from him, looking at him properly. "What do you mean, what you really am, I mean are?" He sighed.

"Have you heard about the Quileute legends?" She nodded slowly at him. "Well...they're true. All what you have heard about the werewolves, imprinting, and vampires."

He paused and he saw Riana stare at him, waiting for him.

"They're true. I-I'm a werewolf Riana, and...you're my imprint."

Riana froze, staring at him wide-eyed, it made sense why he suddenly starting talking to her, wanting her to hang around with him and his friends. The reason why she felt weird away from him and wanting to be near him. _No_, she thought.

"Jacob, they're just stories...stories, that my mother told when I was little-" She tried to explained to him.

"No!" He exclaimed, making Riana flinch. "They are true, a few years ago, a coven of vampires moved close to Quileute territory and the gene was reactivated in order to protect the tribe." He stated sternly.

Was this some sort of sick joke? Riana shook her head and looked down. I guess he was just like everybody else, trying having fun with freak. How could she be so, stupid. This is why shouldn't be friends with anybody; all they do is lie and let you down.

"Thank you Jacob for telling me that, but I guess the joke is up now isn't it?" She said, bitterly. Jacob's eyebrows furrowed together.

"What?" He frowned. "I'm telling the truth, I…"

"No. Forget it, Jacob." Riana shook her head and turned her head from him, getting ready to leave. "Just leave me alone from now on, okay?"

Jacob glanced around the room and saw Sam appeared in the doorway, with Emily next to him, and gestured for him to go after her.

"I'm not lying to you Riana and I'll prove it to you." He said firmly, grabbing onto her arm and she whipped her head back around to face him, her eyebrows raised as she watched him expectantly.

Jacob nodded and got up and walked outside, where Emily came forward and gave her a long skirt. "Here, I got these for you, put these on." She said putting them on her lap, and went to Sam who followed Jacob outside.

Riana only just noticed that she had a towel covering her bottom half of her body but she quickly put them on, when she was alone in the room and she slowly went outside, and saw Jacob standing quite far from the house, she went to walk towards him but Sam stopped her.

"It's best if you stand here." He said making Riana look at him, warily before looking at Jacob.

Jacob breathed deeply, feeling the familiar shiver in his muscles as his russet skin gave way to thick brown fur and within seconds he became a werewolf and started at Riana. He watched as her face drained of colour, and her pupils dilated and he could see her pulse quicken under the flesh of her neck.

"Wolfe?" She said, faintly before her eyelids fluttered shut and she fell backwards into Sam's waiting arms.

"Well...that went well." He shrugged, as the large brown wolf snorted.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Jacob stop panicking! You're annoying me as it is pacing around like that." Leah exclaimed as she watched Jacob pace back and forth whilst Emily dab a wet cloth over Riana's forehead as she lay motionless on their small sofa again.<p>

"She fainted and she didn't even hit the ground, she'll come around soon." Emily stated, turning to look at him before continuing to dab the cloth.

"I shouldn't have done it, I should have tried to explain it more rather than show her, especially with what's happening to her." Jacob put his head in his hands. "I could have scared her to death!"

"Get over it Jake; you can't change what's happened, what's done is done." Paul shrugged and then chuckled. "If I were you I'd be more worried about what'll happen when she wakes up and tries to run away. Glad it's not me, that's all I can say!"

"I think she's coming round." Emily noted softly and Riana began to stir. Jacob listened as she mumbled incoherently and tried to push herself up; her level heart beat suddenly speeding up and her eyes popping open.

"Jacob!" She yelped and pushed herself as far back in to the seat as she could go.

"I'm here," He said moving from behind Emily. "I'm right here."

"But what about…and you were?" She stammered, frowning, her eyes darting all around his face.

"I know I changed into a wolf." He grimaced and nodded and she let out a shaky breath.

"Oh god...I thought it was a dream!" Riana said to herself. But then she remembered. "Oh my god, you're actually a Wolf!" He nodded.

"I'm not the only one." Jacob informed her and her head shot up.

"What do you mean? There's more? Who?" She exclaimed.

Paul turned to her in his seat at the table, his tongue hanging from his mouth and panted and Jared growled before grinning wickedly. Leah joined in by scratching behind her ear with her hand, pretending she had fleas.

"That's enough!" Sam scolded, trying hard to fight the smirk on his face. "So far, there are seven of us."

"So far?" She frowned looking at Jacob.

"We're expecting more," Jared shrugged. "two other guys are showing signs already."

"Really? Wow..." Riana slumped back in her seat. She looked at Jacob."Y-you really were telling the truth...I thought you were playing a joke on me..using me. I-I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She said, looking at Jacob who smiled at her before reaching for her hand.

"So I just have a question to ask...was that you last night, who saved me from them?" Jacob nodded.

"Yes, and Quil and Jared was there aswell."

"Thank you, I don't know what would I'd do if they-" Jacob stopped her from talking.

"Hey, it doesn't matter now, all that matters is that we stopped them. They won't hurt no more...not while we're around." Jacob said, stroking her face. Riana looked at everyone and they all nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you..." She said, feeling tears already come to her eyes again.

"Boys?" Emily said softly, moving towards Sam. "Why we don't leave Jacob and Riana to talk okay?" And she lead Sam outside, making everyone follow.

Some grumbled but eventually left room, leaving Jacob and Riana alone. Jacob noticed that she was fiddling with the end of her top, telling him that she was nervous.

Jacob sighed and nervously looked at her, running a hand through his short hair. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you, I shouldn't have changed in front of you, I could have hurt you..."

"It's okay...Jacob...I'm okay." She smiled at him, before looking down. "What you told me, just changed my life completely, I mean I thought I had an actually wolf friend. But it was just you." She said looking at him making Jacob sigh.

"I know, about that. I...I just wanted to be closer to you without being a stalker or a freak so I chose to be my wolf to be with you, to get to know you better." He said, grabbing her hand making Riana nod. "I'm sorry, it sounds like I was doing it for information about you-"

"No, I understand. I mean, if was me, I wouldn't even know how to get the courage to talk anyone like you. I'm a nobody, I don't have friends well, I'd count Tyler but I don't know how long it will last." Riana continued to babble on until Jacob put his finger to her mouth, stopping her from her ramble.

"Riana...you need to stop putting yourself down or letting people put you down. Like I said before, anybody would be lucky to be friends with you. And I'm sorry I wasn't sooner." Jacob said, feeling regret of not taking notice of her all his school years.

Riana smiled at him before slowing leaning forward and putting her hand on his cheek and she lightly pressed her lips against his.

"Jacob, you said..I was your imprint..." Sshe said, after pulling away. Jacob nodded at her. "So, where does this leave us?" Riana breathed.

"Wherever you want," he shrugged. "Whatever you want is what I want. As long as you're happy..I'm happy."

Riana looked at him, and nodded. She bit her lip before answering him."We...We could try if you want..." She said, smiling at him but she let a laugh when she saw Jacob's face beam at her answer as he had a big toothy grin on his face. "I take that as a yes..?"

But Jacob didn't answer as he slowly traced around her cheeks with his fingers and nuzzled her nose. Soon he crashed his lips onto hers and Riana felt fire course through her body, making her gasp and clutch onto his neck pulling him closer to her. He groaned and took her mouth into is devouring it. Riana hesitantly opened her mouth a little and found him tracing his tongue along her mouth and entering it slowly. She quaked and held onto him tighter, wanting to be closer to him as possible. Then she was suddenly on his lap and he was trailing searing kisses down her jaw, she felt his hands run up and down her sides and her hands was raking through his hair. She became lost in the amazing sensation; it felt like they were perfectly matched for each other. He tasted so sweet and warm…the warmth she felt like she could have lost herself in his warmth.

"Ahem"

They both abruptly stopped and looked where the familiar voice came from. At the doorway, they saw the pack looking at him. Sam and Emily were giving them 'the look'.

Riana quickly got off his lap and sat down beside Jacob, who was staring at them almost glaring. But Riana's face went red as a tomato from the embarrassment.

"Jacob, I think we better take Riana home before her dad gets more worried." Sam said, looking at Riana then Jacob.

Riana looked quickly at Sam about taking her home and remembered and she shook her head at Jacob. "Oh I can't stay home, my dad working and he's coming home tomorrow evening. I don't think I could be alone, after…that." She said, grabbing onto Jacob's hand, looking at him deperately.

"Well, you can stay here then Riana. I'll go get some sheets and pillow for you." Emily said, walking away not waiting for anyone's protests.

"Jacob. You, Paul and Jared are on patrol at the border." Sam ordered, making Jared and Paul groan, walk out the door. Jacob was about to get up and follow but Riana held onto his hand making him stopped and look at her. He smiled at her and leaned down to her ear and whisper.

"I'll be back, don't worry." Kissing her forehead, he pulled away and followed Paul and Jared but glancing back at Riana one more time before walking out of her view. Riana sighed watching him go through the door; she turned when she heard someone come into the living room. It was Emily carrying a pillow and some sheets.

"I got your sheets." Emily said lifting them up a little, making Riana smile at her.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, Jacob what are we gonna do about them at school?<em>" Jared asked him through their mind link, as they were running through the forest to the border. Jacob tensed almost stopping at the thought of what happened to Riana. He shook his head and growled.

"_We're gonna teach those bastards a lesson. Tommorrow._" Jacob answered, sternly, making Jared and Paul smirk.

Friday. Darren and Stephen will know the consequences hurting his mate.

* * *

><p>Review and let me know what you think :)<p> 


	15. Something bad is going to happen today

Riana was walking into school, holding her books to her chest. She noticed people giving her weird looks and whispering to their friends, making her wonder what's wrong?

She got to her locker and she heard giggles and scoffs from other students passing by her and when she turned around she saw people giving her dirty or disgusted looks as they passed by her. She frowned and turned to her locker, and started putting some her books in there.

Then she felt two warm muscle arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back into something hard. She quickly looked behind her and saw it was Jacob, smiling at her. He turned her around and leaned down towards her face and crashed his lips onto hers, making her feel weak and wrap her arms around his neck.

Before it could go further, Jacob pulled away and leaned his forehead onto hers, both had their eyes close, enjoying the moment, that's until Riana's locker slammed closed, making them both jump and turn to who it was.

"Little less PDA guys..." Kim said, smirking a little, making Riana blush and hide her face in Jacob's chest. Jacob rolled his eyes at Kim, making her stick her tongue out at him and running off to Jared.

"Are you okay?" He asked, stroked her head, soothingly. "Something's bothering you..."

Riana sighed, pulling her head out of his chest. She turned and started walking. "I just...I just feel like something bad is going to happen today..." She said.

"Hey..Riana, remember what I said, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Okay.." Riana said, smiling a little in relief but she couldn't shake off that feeling.

* * *

><p>Riana had a free period so she decided to sit outside and enjoy the peace and fresh air. As she was walking there, she felt someone grab her arm and then yank her in the direction of the girl's bathroom. She was too in shock to object, but she didn't expect to see them.<p>

Once inside, she was thrown on the floor, and felt shadows appear around her.

"I'm surprised you didn't get eaten by that fucking wolf, bitch. But now you've bigger problem to handle." Amy hissed and someone threw cold water in her face.

"W-What do you mean?" Riana coughed out, rubbing the water off her face. She looked up and saw Leslie, Olivia and few other girls with them, glaring at her, except Olivia who had a guilty expression on her face.

Amy rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hip. She was about to speak but she heard Olivia murmur something, making her turn around and ask her what she said.

"Should we be doing this...?" Riana heard Olivia whisper.

"Shut up Olivia!" Leslie told her, making her cower back a little.

"Well there is a rumour going around that **you **had sex with my boyfriend and that you had a gangbang with some random boys in the forest." Amy said, looking at her nails after finishing her sentence. Riana's eyes widened in shock at the rumour. _That's why people are looking at me like that._

"But I-I never did that! You got him to try and **rape** me with Stephen and everyone!**" **Amy scoffed and snapped her fingers. Riana then felt a pain explode in her back, and she let out a cry.

"You should watch what you are saying Riana because as far as I know, he never did that to you..." Amy sneered, going down to her level. Riana winced as she sat up again slowly, shaking her head at her. "Now this is a warning to you. Don't go to the police about what happened last night if you do, you will find your wishing you never even went to school."

Riana felt her slap, her left cheek, making her cry out in shock then she felt her grab her face making her look her directly in the face, her nails digging into her cheeks, making her wince in pain.

"Got it?"

Riana nodded shakily.

Amy shoved her face away and left the bathroom, leaving her alone to deal with the pain from what Amy and her friends gave her.

* * *

><p>"Have you guys seen Riana?" Jacob asked. He hadn't seen her at lunch or the library; he even asked that Tyler guy and he said that he hasn't seen her since their last lesson they had together.<p>

"I don't know man but look who's over there." Embry said, pointing over to table where Jacob felt his anger rise as he saw Stephen and Darren with some girls.

"Come on...let's go." Jacob said, walking over to them.

"Jacob do you know what you doing?" Quil said, catching up to him.

"Oh yes.." he answered before he stood behind where they were sat. He let out a cough, making them turn around and he saw Darren look up and down at him before talking.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you, no in fact I'm telling you to leave someone alone." Jacob said sternly. Everyone on the table turned around turning their attention on Jacob.

"And who that might that be?" Darren asked, raising his eyebrow.

Jacob moved closer to him and leaned down towards his level.

"Riana." He said, he frowned causing Jacob to back up as he started to laugh making the others laugh along.

"The freak? Please, I haven't been near her, why, what have I supposedly done to her?" Darren said, turning around back to the table.

"I know what you tried to do to her last night." Darren froze and Jacob saw Stephen froze also but shrugged it off, by laughing a little.

"And what would that be Jacob?" Stephen said, looking directly looking at him.

They both had a stare off, Jacob's look was a 'Do you want me to say it out loud?' whilst Stephen's was 'I dare you...'. The moment was silent but before Stephen could say anything, Jacob said something that shocked everyone on the whole table.

"You tried to rape her Stephen."

Everyone went quiet, but they were shocked of what came out of his mouth. All of their eyes turned to Stephen who was glaring at Jacob.

"Baby..that...that isn't true...right...baby?" A girl said, tugging his arm but getting no response. "Baby tell them that they're lying.." Still no response as Stephen was just staring at Jacob, whilst Darren was staring down at the floor.

"If you don't believe me, why don't Amy and her friends, they sure love to watch people getting forced upon."

"Stephen..." She whispered to him. Finally he looked away, indicating that he did. try to. The girl shook her head before scurrying off not being able to deal with what she just found out. Stephen was about to follow but Jacob blocked his path.

"Now, if I ever see you near Riana again, I will personally make sure that down there," He pointed to his crotch area of his trouser. "You won't be able to use it ever again. And we will call police on attempted rape. Alright?" And with that Jacob walked off, and the guys followed behind, leaving Stephen scared but he became angry.

"Now where's Riana?" Jacob asked.

* * *

><p>Riana didn't go to any of her lessons after her encounter with Amy only spend her time moping in the girls bathroom, she couldn't go out there, not with everyone giving her looks. She felt so stupid and pathetic for hiding in the bathroom but it was the safest place that she knew that no one would look.<p>

The bell rang, making Riana jump as it interrupted her silence. Grudgingly she got out of the stall and walked through the door and out of the school doors, hoping no one would notice her.

She was heading towards the school gates but stopped at the sound of a voice behind her. "HEY BITCH!" Riana knew exactly who it was and slowly turned around; nervously fiddling with ends of her top. She watched as Amy came strolling up with her.

Before Riana could let out a sound, Amy reared her hand back and slapped the hell of out Riana, watching her head snap to the side. "Why the fuck did you get your _boyfriend_ to threaten mine, huh bitch? What did I tell you?" Riana didn't know what to do but to stare in shock at her, having no idea what was happening. "Answer me?" She shoved Riana hard causing her to almost fall.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." Riana answered, touching her burning face, knowing that slap would leave a nasty bruise. She noticed that people were crowding around them but Amy just rolled her eyes at her, making her hands into fists.

"Well here's a _warning_ for you to not mess with my boyfriend!" A fist connected to Riana's face making her fall back onto the floor, landing on her back.

People gasped at the impact of Riana hitting floor caused as she was struggling to breathe. Amy froze, looking down Riana's form on the ground, struggling to breathe. She was about to ask her if she was alright but someone shoved her back into her friends.

Amy looked at the person and saw it was Stephen.

And he was mad.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think is going to happen?<strong>

**Review please, next one will be fridaaaaay!**


	16. Something bad is going to happen today2

Previously...

_Before Riana could let out a sound, Amy reared her hand back and slapped the hell of out Riana, watching her head snap to the side. "Why the fuck did you get your boyfriend to threaten mine, huh bitch? What did I tell you?" Riana didn't know what to do but to stare in shock at her, having no idea what was happening. "Answer me?" She shoved Riana hard causing her to almost fall._

_"I...I don't know what you're talking about." Riana answered, touching her burning face, knowing that slap would leave a nasty bruise. She noticed that people were crowding around them but Amy just rolled her eyes at her, making her hands into fists._

_"Well here's a warning for you to not mess with my boyfriend!" A fist connected to Riana's face making her fall back onto the floor, landing on her back._

_People gasped at the impact of Riana hitting floor caused as she was struggling to breathe. Amy froze, looking down Riana's form on the ground, struggling to breathe. She was about to ask her if she was alright but someone shoved her back into her friends._

_Amy looked at the person and saw it was Stephen._

_And he was mad._

* * *

><p>"Stephen..." Amy said, staring at him, waiting for him to answer.<p>

Stephen stood there, staring down at Riana, who was still catching her breath from the fall.

"Stephen...what are y-"

"Amy," Stephen said, "Shut up." Causing Amy to frown at him. She shook her head and asked.

"What did you say?"

"I said, shut up." He repeated almost growling. Then moved forward to Riana slowly, who didn't notice until she felt someone near her, she looked up but her vision though her glasses were cracked because of Amy's hit.

"So you were thinking of going to the police. Huh bitch?" Stephen growled, raising his hand back in a quick flash, and slapped her as hard as he could across the face, causing her glasses to fall off her head. "You think the police would believe a little whore like you?"

Riana held the side of her face, having hit the pavement hard, tears stinging her eyes. She watched him blurrily, slowly crouch down to where they were eye level and tried her best to glare hatefully.

"You would've been a shit fuck anyway..." He said, and Riana leaned up coughing and spitting some blood out at the same time, which went on his face accidently. He scowled before slapping her again, this time again forcing her head to snap back as it hit the parking lot.

Everybody gasp at every time Riana would get hit, or wince but none of them would do anything to help her as they've never seen Stephen like this. Not even Amy.

"No one would believe you anyway." Stephen growled back and strated to kick her several times in the ribs, causing her to cough out as blood began coming from her mouth and nose.

Olivia couldn't stand in horror any longer as she took off, still hearing Riana's cries in pain and Stephen's grunts echoing through her ears, she went to find someone that could stop all of this.

* * *

><p>Jacob was walking out of the principal's office after having a chat with the principal, it seems that Stephen told on him, saying he threaten him, which was basically true but still, Stephen could have done something much better , well it's what kids do in kindergarten. He was walking down the hallway to the school entrance, that's when a brunette headed girl ran up to him, breathing heavily. "Can I help you?"<p>

"Jacob, oh thank god…look you have to come quick, it's Stephen, he's hurting up Riana right now."

"What do you mean?"

"He's beating her up Jacob."

"Where are they?" Jacob exclaimed, feeling himself shake already. Olivia stepped back and Jacob took that moment to really look her over. He could tell just by the expression on her face that she was absolutely worried. "Where are they?" he asked again almost growling.

"They're on the school parking lot." But Jacob already headed off to where Riana was followed by Olivia.

* * *

><p>Riana was in pain, especially in her midsection as Stephen kept repetitively kicking her at that section. She cried out again as he did it again and rolled into a foetal position in protection but it didn't stop him.<p>

"Stephen man, what are you doing? Dude...Dude?" Darren asked, watching his best friend kick Riana and winced every time he did.

"Yeah Stephen, stop it!" Leslie yelled, almost tears coming out of her eyes, actually feeing sorry for Riana.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE!" And they closed their mouths shut as they saw Stephen's eyes going red in anger when he turned around to face them. "Do you wanna be in her place?"

"What..Stephen-"

"Do you wanna be in her fucking place?"

They both blinked, having never seen Stephen like this, and simply shook their heads and stumbled away completely terrified.

"Anyone else want to start with me? Cus I will sure as hell do the exact same as I am doing to this piece of shit right here?" He yelled to everyone before kicking her again, ignoring her mere grunt in pain.

Everyone in the parking lot, just watched him, nobody would lift a finger to help her, or open their mouth to speak out, all because he was quarterback of the football team, the high school's number one.

"I swear down if you lay one more hand on her again and you will know what the meaning of pain is."

Everyone turned around, including Stephen as his eyes landed on Jacob who was standing there, almost shaking but Stephen just scoffed and said.

"Aren't you meant to be at the principal's office?"

"I was but he let me go and I find you hitting...my girl. No. Now get away from her right now or I will knock the shit out of you and I have no problem of doing that."

Stephen snorted and continued to kick Riana again but in her back this time causing her to cry out and hearting her cry in pain, that's all it took for Jacob.

One minute Stephen was standing over Riana and then he was on his back and Jacob punching him endlessly.

"You think it's good to hit a girl, someone who wouldn't fight back." He shouted, his voice getting deeper with his mounting rage. "Well let me show you how much fun it is to hit a punk ass bitch." He shouted as he raised his fist in the arm and hit Stephen with all his might. He started kicking and punch him wherever, causing Stephen to cry out in pain like a little girl. Darren were standing to the side silently watching trying to debate whether or not to intervene.

After a few beats, kicks and punches, Jacob picked him up by his throat, even though Stephen was already falling unconscious but Jacob shook him till his eyes opened.

"Tell everyone the truth." He said. But Stephen said nothing causing Jacob to tightened his grip on his throat making Stephen grab onto Jacob's arm.

"Tell them." He growled, looking directly into his eyes.

"AL...RIGHT! I... try...to have...sex with Riana...with...Darren...the rumour...is a lie...Amy...said the...rumour.I did it!" He finished, hoarsely feeling himself losing oxygen. Jacob loosened his grip before, throwing five feet away from him causing Stephen to hit his head on a lamp post, knocking him out.

Everyone was staring in pure awe as they watched Stephen's body thrown at the lamp post.

Jacob rolled his neck before moving towards Riana's battered body, kneeling down beside her and carefully pulling half of her body on his thighs.

"Riana..."

Riana was in serious pain, every part of her body was hurting, and Jacob knew she couldn't be moved. She turned her head to that sweet voice and saw it was Jacob.

"J-Jake…" She managed to whisper out, closing her eyes, and allowed the darkness overtake her entire body.

"Someone call an 911!" He ordered in a growl, his eyes never leaving Riana, knowing she needed medical attention immediately. "NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Sooo what do you think?**

**Review Please? Tell me your thoughts!**


	17. The Aftermath

**Hey guys, sorry it is late /: I've been redecorating my room and haven't had time to pick up my laptop and post the chapter but here it is! :) **

**also, if you wanna talk to me, you can find me on instagram allarea or I have a youtube channel if you fancy watching me talking about beauty and crap like that haha. youtube /watch?v=08MTzNMa1B0&feature=c4-overview&list=UUTFR6VbrG8ENG-T_wjt0wOA**

** But here you go...the aftermath..**

* * *

><p>Jacob was lost, angry but mostly terrified.<p>

He paced back and forward in the waiting room in Forks Hospital, waiting for any information about Riana. He almost looked like he wanted to snap at any minute.

"Jake, why don't you sit down?" Emily asked gently as she watched him pace.

"No." He answered shortly.

"Honestly Jake, pacing around isn't going to make time go by any faster. We're all worried as you are and they won't tell us anything yet, so just sit down," Sam said, exasperated.

"I'm too restless; I can't stay still for more than a couple seconds." Jacob said, "I'm terrified," He choked on the word, "that she's not going to come out of this okay, or that I'm not going to be able to tell her I love her."

Jacob ran his hand through his hair, in frustration.

"Jacob, don't worry they're going to walk in here and tell us that she will be fine." Kim said to him.

"How can you be sure Kim? You didn't see the state that she was in." He snapped at her, he saw Jared tense and growl at him in warning.

"I know I didn't, but all we can do is wait, Jacob. So-"

"But I need to know now! I can't stand not knowing!" He growled, "It's driving me insane."

"We know Jacob, but losing it like this isn't going to make Riana better, you need to be strong for her." Emily said.

Jacob sighed and dropped his head in defeat. He walked over to an empty chair and slumped down in it with a huff.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour later.<strong>

Carlisle walked into the waiting room, looking at his clipboard before looking up to speak to everyone.

Jacob shot up from his seat when he heard footsteps near him and walked towards him. "Is she okay? How bad is she? Is she awake?"

He raised his hand, silencing Jacob from asking questions. He sighed before speaking.

"Riana's injuries...were mostly internal and she needs time to heal." Carlisle saw Jacob winced when he mentioned her injuries. "But gladly, there is no surgery required, which is good. But she does have several broken ribs, and bruises on the upper body."

"Oh Riana..." Emily murmured. Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder, rubbing her arm soothingly.

"Have you called her dad?" Jacob asked, only just remembering her dad.

"We called him as soon as she came here. He said he will be here soon." Carlisle said.

Jacob sighed before speaking. "Can we see her?" He asked, anxious to see his imprint.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, just follow me." And he walked through the hallway, leading them to Riana's room. Everyone was anxious yet worried for what they were about to see.

Then Carlisle stopped in front of one of the doors, Jacob thought he was going to pass out. His legs were shaking and his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest.

"Ready?" He asked.

They nodded and then he opened the door, Jacob walked in first, but his breath hitched at the site of Riana. He heard the others, gasp as their reaction to the sight of Riana.

There, laid in the hospital bed, was a fragile girl, what resembled Riana but her body was covered with cuts and bruises. Her face was bruised as both of her eyes had black circles around them and her nose was badly bruised.

There were tubes up her nose to help her breathe, since she was in a coma. There was an IV in her right arm to help keep her hydrated.

Jacob could feel his blood boil at the state of his imprint.

"I'm surprised that she did not have a concussion, but since she had taken such amount damage, her body has shut down." Carlisle said, after everyone had their time taking in the sight of Riana.

"Riana…" He whispered, slowly walking toward her, still not believing how horrible she looked.

"What's happened to Stephen?" Jared asked.

"Stephen...Stephen is in a coma right now, due to blow from the lamp post, he suffered severe head injury causing him to go into that state, also he has bruises around his neck. But his vitals are good."

"He shouldn't even be walking..." Jacob growled to himself. He wasn't the only one who wasn't thinking the same as Jacob.

"Do you know when he is going to wake up?" Sam asked.

"We don't know," Carlisle said, "He could be in it for days or even weeks..." he said, looking at him. "But the current state he's in right now, I wouldn't say he'd be in it for more than three weeks."

Jacob felt angry tears burn in his dark eyes as he squeezed them shut tightly, swallowing extremely hard, and leaned down to press a very soft kiss to Riana's cheek.

But as he moved his face away from her cheek, he saw two green eyes staring up at him. "Jake…" She whispered weakly, hearing shocked gasps surround her, but her eyes were only for him right now.

Jacob cried out in relief as he saw her awake. "Riana, you're awake." Grabbing her hand as he knelt beside her bed, placing kisses on it.

Riana was relieved to see Jacob but she couldn't help but grimaced as she felt every part of her body wrecked with pain. She slowly glanced over; she saw the pack there staring at her in relief. Her eyes moved further, taking in her surroundings, noticing that she was in a hospital room. Suddenly, the events of what happened crashed over Riana and she blinked, feeling huge tears slide down her cheeks. The memory of what Stephen did to her she could almost feel every kick and hit he did to her; the crying quickly turning to heart wrenching sobs.

Jacob was on his feet instantly, sitting on the bed and wrapped his arms around her carefully, being careful not to hurt her. He whispered soothing words in her ear, apologizing profusely for not being there for her sooner when she needed him the most, the guilt washing over him.

"I...d-didn't know w-what to d-do Jacob, I-I d-" She tried to explain to Jacob but she kept hiccupping. Jacob immediately hushed her, rocking her back and forth, he didn't want her to talk about it yet all he wanted was to hold his imprint in his arms.

"Riana!"

Both of their heads shot up; looking at the source of voice and saw her dad rushing into the room, still in his suit for work, his hair was a mess, probably rushing around.

"Dad..." She whispered at him. Jacob moved back letting her dad to take over, letting her be engulfed by her father's arms and she instantly sobbed even harder.

"I'm here, sweetheart, I'm right here." Robert whispered soothingly, rubbing his daughter's back, not believing how badly she was trembling against him.

"Who did this to her?" He ordered as soon as he had his daughter in his arms. He looked at everyone and saw Jacob. "Who did it, Jacob?"

"Calm down, Mr Fay. The boy responsible for this is in a worse state than your daughter right now."

"How in the hell did this happen to my daughter? Why if I see that boy, I-".

"Daddy..." Riana interrupted him, causing him to apologize to her.

"Has anyone called the police about what's happened to my daughter?" He asked, though his voice sounded demanding.

"Police?" Riana asked, looking at Jacob.

"We have, they are already here, but I told them to wait for Riana to wake up and is ready to talk." Carlisle answered, looking at him.

"Police..but...I-I don-"

"Riana, what do you mean? You have to tell them what happened, so they can deal with him."

Riana only shook her head forcefully, looking down not able to look at everyone. Jacob sighed, knowingly the reason why. So he moved towards her and kneeled next to the bed, "Riana," he lifted her chin up, making her look at him. "You have to tell them,"

"But I-"

"No Riana," he interrupted. "Tell them, or he could do this to someone else or they could, do you want that to happen?"

"What are talking about? what has he done?" Robert asked, watching Jacob's and Riana's conversation, confused.

"No..." She answered, knowingly.

"Well, tell them. Tell them Riana." Jacob repeated, before planting a chaste kiss on her lips. He got up and turned to her father.

"Mr Fay, I think Riana is ready to tell what Stephen and his friends have been doing to her all her school life. Right Riana?" Jacob said, making everyone's eyes turn on her, waiting for her answer.

"Yes.."

* * *

><p><strong>review please! let me know what you think, if it's like...good or it's alright haha, means alot! thank you :)<strong>


	18. Confrontation

**HEY GUYS! I am so sorry that this has been a long wait I've been trying to get my life sorted out, meaning university, my room etc. SO here is the awaited chapter that everyone has been waiting for! **

**I hope you guys enjoy and I'm sorry it's short, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting!**

* * *

><p>"Thank you, officers." Robert looked at his daughter, who was on the verge of breaking down again. He did not know what to say, hearing his little girl explain the story behind of the attack, just made his heart break. "Can everyone give me and my daughter moment for us to talk?" He asked and everyone obliged, making them walk out the room slowly. Jacob placed a kiss on Riana's forehead before he followed.<p>

Robert sighed, trying to digest what has been happening to his daughter in school. The school seemed a nice place for his daughter, believing that his daughter will have lots of friends. But this, never would he expect the school to tolerate this abuse to Riana.

"I….I don't even know what to say Riana.." He said, looking at his daughter, who sniffled and lowered her eyes to her lap, lacing her fingers together, looking extremely scared.

"I'm s…sorry dad. ." Riana whispered. "It…It's all..my fault-"

Robert raised his eyebrows at his daughter, wondering how in the world she could blame herself for this. "Riana, don't you dare let me hear those words come outta your mouth! You had nothing to do with this. You didn't know what that…Stephen kid was going to do."

"BUT I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO THEM!" She shouted at her father, looking at him with her bloodshot eyes.

"No, you should have not Riana. You should have talked to the principal, your teachers or ME for Christ sakes." At this point, their voices were rising, to a point that the people outside the room could hear them.

"HOW COULD I WHEN YOU'RE NEVER THERE?!" She shouted back at her father, whose mouth widened at what she said. She sighed and turned her head to the side, wrapping her arms around her midsection.

"Ever since…mom died, you're never here anymore…." She whispered, feeling the need to tell her father how she felt. "You've been working more, late meetings so that the only time I-I see you is when we both go to work or school…"

Robert moved over to his daughter's side, which she attempted to move away from him slightly. He sighed and grabbed her hand, he hated when his daughter was upset, seeing her like this made him feel like he failed his promise he made.

He gently pulled his daughter in his arms, thankful she wasn't beat down the way Navy had. "I'm so sorry, darling. I never, in my heart want to see my daughter upset, beaten. I-it's…your mother, she told me..," He tried to get his words out, but they came out in stutters, making Riana look at him, emphatically.

"Hey," She said, making her father stop his stuttering. She let out a breath before meeting her eyes to meet his. "Look…I know I made a mistake by keeping it to myself and I was an absolutely coward for it. If I would've told someone sooner, that attack might've never happened to me. I just..I…I'm sorry daddy." Riana started to cry hard, burying her face in her father's chest. "I'm sorry daddy." She whispered, rarely calling him that, but right now she needed his comfort and love. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's alright Ri, everything is going to get better." He promised, rubbing her back, kissing the top of her head repeatedly.

* * *

><p>It'd been five days since Riana was released from the hospital, having only stayed overnight for observation. Dr. Cullen informed her she was on strict bed rest and she couldn't go to school until her ribs were healed again. He knew there were stairs that the students had to climb and that wasn't happening with her internal injuries, broken ribs, broken wrist and heavily bruised torso.<p>

She had received some visits from the people at her school, people who she thought that never acknowledge her. Tyler came around and look as if he was going to burst into tears, blaming himself for not being there as he went home early. She could only smile and say what's done is done. Caroline came around and only took one look at her and she broke into sobs and hugged her tightly as if a mother would do to her daughter.

Riana was at home and she did not like this, it was driving her crazy. She already finished her homework what her father has been receiving from all of her teachers. That's how bored she became being on strict bed rest. Her father had cancelled all of his upcoming appointments with potential clients, refusing to leave his daughter's side, and he was starting to drive her mad as well.

Reading her book, Riana looked up when a knock sounded at her bedroom door, sighing as her father walked in with a tray of food and juice. Though that's not what caught her eye as she looked around him, the biggest smile crossing her face when Jacob walked in behind him. The bruises on Riana's face were a yellowish brown, though the black circles around her eyes were gone. She didn't look too worse for the wear all things considered.

"Look who came to visit…" Her dad said, smiling at the way her face lit up when Jacob is around. Jacob was holding a huge vase of flowers, and Riana could only roll her eyes at him. Her dad left the two to themselves as Jacob has been coming to their house even since she left.

"Jake, you can't keep bringing me flowers, that's like the fifth one you've bought me since I've left the hospital." She told him as she watched him, struggle to fit it on her dresser. After a few minutes, he manage to fit the vase on her dresser and turned to her face her with a smug grin on his face.

"You can be so stupid sometimes…." Riana muttered as Jacob sat down beside her, being carefully as she was still fragile (well in Jacob's eyes). He slipped off his shoes before climbing onto the bed beside her, wrapping a careful arm around her shoulders, Riana's head resting on her shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?" Jacob asked once they both got into a comfortable position, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Riana nodded in response.

"I'm alright, Jake." She whispered, snuggling her head in his chest. "The wonderful drugs Dr. Cullen prescribed me, make it hardly hurt."

Jake couldn't help laugh softly at Riana's humour. "Good, that means I can do this…" He said, before leaning towards her face to place a kiss on her lips but she pulled back, shaking her head softly.

"Jake, my dad's in the house…" She whispered to him, looking back and forth at Jacob and the door.

"Riana, your dad is on the phone at the moment, which gives us plenty of time for this. "He said before kissing her, making her Riana gasp. Jake quickly took his advantage and touched his tongue to hers, wrestling their tongues together. Jacob carefully positioned himself so he was slightly on top of her and pulled her body closer to his. Riana let out a soft moan at the warm feeling that Jacob was giving whilst they kissed.

He broke away from the kiss before he knew where it would and he wouldn't know if he'd be able to control himself. Riana only smiled at him and stroked his cheek. Jacob grabbed her good hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I'm never leaving you again."

"Now you know that's a big fat lie." Riana snorted, rolling her eyes, and squeezed Jacob's hand to assure her she was fine. "Jake, this isn't your fault…I don't want you blaming yourself for what happened to me, understand?" She said looking at him directly. "And if you even think about blaming yourself again, I'll tie you up and hang you upside down by your toes until you agree with me."

Laughing harder, Jacob kissed Riana again before standing up to hand her the flowers, causing Riana to smile. "Thanks," She said, before giving the flowers a smell before putting them down at her bedside table. "So tell me what's been happening at school. I wanna hear all about it."

Jacob got back into his original position beside Riana before telling what's happened at school whilst she has been at home. For an hour straight, Jacob informed her of what happened, apparently, Stephen would need permanent care for the rest of his life and he could never function on his own properly again.

No matter how injured she was, the butterflies and heat rushing though her body never stopped whenever Jacob touched her. Riana snuggled against him, sighing in contentment, and closed her eyes as the pain killers began kicking in. Jacob noticed this and carried on talking, running his fingers gently through her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
